


5 Times Tony and Morgan Stark surprised Pepper and the 1 Time she surprised them

by topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, After endgame, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and only Fluff, Iron Family, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: Submitted for Pepperony Week 2019. This is too damn long but it is super fluffy.I have edited this in a super hurry because I did not want to miss the day. Apologies if you find grammatical, spelling mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper studied her notes discreetly as Mr. Shimada and Mr. Torbjörn discussed her proposal on a Stark-UN biochemical decomposition plant.

She was in a video conference call with the heads of the United Nations Environment Programme. Being one of the largest tech conglomerates in the United States, Stark industries was committed to ensuring a greener future and a cleaner Earth. 

As CEO, she wanted to personally make sure that everything the company did for the environment, was supported by the right partners such as the UN.

"Miss Stark, I must commend you on the quality of your technical research. This is so through and well-put." The dulcet tones of Satya Vaswani, department head of bio-waste, made her lift her head with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Vaswani. And its Mrs. Potts actually. My husband has taken my name."

The elegant Indian woman's smile deepened. "How nice."

"Ridiculous!" Yelled eccentric Aussie billionaire Jamison Fawkes. "A man taking his wife's name! Never heard of that down under!"

"My husband and I are partners in everything we do, Mr. Fawkes and as such, he wanted to ensure my family name lives on through our child."

"Isn't your husband Iron Man?!" The Australian squeaked. "Are you telling me Iron Man's a blooming feminist?"

Pepper found her lips curving automatically. "He certainly is! And he is also a proud stay-at-home tiger dad!"

It was completely true. Tony had always wanted a child of his own and had insisted he was prepared but even Pepper was surprised with how easily he had adapted to fatherhood. 

Gone were the days of him hiding away in his lab. His every waking moment, he spent with Morgan, tending to her every need. 

He had even signed up as a deputy den mother for her school's Girl Scouts program, so that he could spend more time with her after school. Father and daughter were inseparable.

"Iron Man! More like Iron Dad! Crikey!"

She covered her mouth to hide her laughter at the Australian's shrill squeak.

"Jamison!" Vaswani said sternly. "We are here to talk to Mrs. Potts about her environmental proposals! Please keep your misogynistic questions to yourself!"

"Hold on mate, they weren't miso-" he shut up at the deadly look on her face. "Alright, shutting up, shutting up."

"Let's move on to the next topic of discussion." Said Dr. Moira O'Deorain, the lead biologist. "Bioluminescence grown in a lab, a radical proposal from Stark Industries. As per the..." 

Pepper was distracted by the slam of the garage door. 

_Is Tony back? He told me he was taking Morgan to a Girl Scout class... I thought he would stay with her till it finished..._

She tried to peer sideways at the window on her left, which overlooked the driveway.

_Well, sitting down, I can't really see much from here..._

She looked back at the screen and then glanced up at the clock on the wall in front of her.

_It's just 2 pm... why would he come back...wait... Tony Stark is nocturnal. He was awake till 4 am yesterday. So he now needs his afternoon power nap... oh well..._

Pepper resumed listening to the meeting. The discussion was getting heated as Fawkes and Torbjörn were arguing loudly with Dr. Moira. Fifteen minutes passed and then much to her surprise, she heard the pattering of little feet in the corridor outside her office's door.

Then there was an loud knock on the door.

Pepper stared at it in confusion. _Is Morgan home too? Did the class get canceled?_

The door burst open with a bang, startling her. 

A little girl in pink pig-tails and a cute pink dress, leaned through the door. She stared at Pepper with big blue eyes, her thumb in her mouth.

"Lucy! Lucy, where are you?!" A high childish voice screamed. "Oh, there you are!"

Another little face peered at her. This time, it belonged to a tall skinny Asian girl with messy black hair and a muddy t-shirt and equally muddy sneakers. 

She boldly sauntered in and walked straight up to Pepper.

"You must be Morgan's mommy! I'm Patty!" She rubbed her fist along her nose and then held the same hand out to Pepper.

"Uhm..." Pepper was well aware that the video camera was still on and that the UN delegates could see and hear everything. From the pin-drop silence, she could make out that they had stopped arguing and were watching her.

"And I am Lucy!" The other girl skipped in and held out her hand shyly. 

"Wait your turn, dumb-ass!" Sneered Patty.

"That's mean! Don't call me dumb-ass!" Lucy said angrily, her eyes filling with tears.

"Girls..." began Pepper gently, mindful of her interested audience.

"Hey!" A familiar young voice came from the hallway. "What are you guys doing in here?" 

Morgan stepped into the room, her tiny hands on her tiny hips with a very angry expression on her little face. "Daddy said not to go upstairs!"

Then she saw Pepper and her frown disappeared. 

"Mommy!" 

Before Pepper could stand up, her little girl ran straight into her arms, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"You didn't tell us you were home!" Morgan said loudly, burying in her face in Pepper's neck. 

Pepper instinctively ran her fingers tenderly through her daughter's soft brown hair. "Honey, I'm a little busy at the moment, can you and your friends please leave?"

Morgan pulled back from her embrace, her little lip quivering sadly. "I thought you could help us cook, mommy."

She tenderly pushed her hair back from her face. "Sweetie, I can't right now, I am in a meeting."

Morgan bit her lip and looked at her with big shimmering brown eyes. Pepper's heart clenched painfully. 

_She's definitely learnt how to do that from her father... but I have to attend the meeting..._

She cupped Morgan's soft cheeks and whispered, "I just need 60 minutes, honey and then I am all yours. I promise."

Morgan nodded, her eyes still sad and pleading. Pepper smiled and lightly pinched her daughter's nose. 

"Till then, I get to keep your tiny honker as collateral."

As expected, Morgan burst into giggles.

They both jumped when Fawkes said loudly, "Charming scene but can we get on with things?!"

Pepper flushed but calmly turned in her seat, while still holding Morgan's hand. 

"Yes we can, Mr. -"

"Morgan, your mom is so pretty!" "Morgan, can't we play here?" The little girls behind Morgan, both spoke at the same time.

"Listen up, guys!" Her daughter folded her arms authoritatively across her chest. "My mommy is talking to the suits and we can't disturb her!" 

Pepper sighed inwardly at the word 'suits'.

_I have got to talk to Tony about using slang around Morgan..._

Patti said angrily, "Well I wasn't doing nothing! Lucy wanted to see what's upstairs!"

"Did NOT!" Yelled Lucy in a surprisingly loud voice for such a small girl.

"Did TO!"

"You are such a liar!" 

"Am Not!"

"You always lie, you pink girl! You told everyone you got a pink WowWee Fingerlings for Xmas but you lied!"

"Girls!" Morgan interjected in a firm tone. "Didn't you hear me? We are disturbing the meeting!"

The group of delegates burst into laughter. Pepper didn't know whether to laugh or hug Morgan for being so darn cute. 

_So she's definitely learnt somethings from me as well!_

Little Miss Pink turned a bright angry red. 

"You shut it, Morgo!"

"It's Morgan and you shut it!" Her normally peaceful daughter yelled back.

"Girls, could you please have this argument outside?" Pepper said a little desperately. 

Miss Pink clenched her little fists and opened her mouth. Patti covered her ears with a loud clap.

"She's gonna scream! Ahhhhh!" 

Pepper quickly stood up. 

_Time to get them out!_

Just then, Tony burst into the room, wearing a dirty apron. 

"Who wants pizza?" He said brightly. 

The reaction of the girls was instantaneous. Lucy promptly shut her mouth while Patti gleefully whooped so loudly, they all winced.

"PIZZA! Yes! I WANT PINEAPPLE!"

"Is there cheese? I want a cheese pizza! And no veggies! And no tomato sauce!" Said Lucy, stamping her foot.

Tony gently ushered them out. "You can make whichever pizza you like! With whatever toppings you want!"

Pepper raised her eyebrows and he winced. "Within reason of course!" 

Then he quickly bent and scooped up Morgan with one arm. 

"Sheriff, what did we discuss about keeping the outlaws in the corral?"

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed in hushed tones. "Don't call them that!"

"Them outlaws got the best of me, Daddy..." said Morgan, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He shrugged sheepishly and stepped out of the door. As he closed the door, she heard Morgan start to complain about the girls, with Lucy chiming in.

Pepper turned back towards the screen, trying not to show how embarrassed she was.

"I am so sorry. As you can see we have... guests... My daughter's girl scout troop."

"It is perfectly alright, Mrs Potts." Said Vaswani with a soft smile. "One can always expect the unexpected with children." 

"Let's pick off where we left off." She glanced at her notes. "Bioluminescence. I believe Dr. Moira had the floor."

"That was Iron Man! Iron Man with kids!" Interjected Fawkes excitedly. "Yonks! I never thought I'd get to see Iron Man in person! Well, sort of in person!" 

"Jamison, please do not speak out of turn!" Said Dr. Moira coldly and he gulped. 

The doctor started to talk about her subject at length. For twenty minutes, Pepper paid attention. Then something that Tony said, tickled her mind and she began to think about what had happened so far. 

_Pizza... you can make any pizza you want... Morgan and two little girls... keep the outlaws in the corral... the entire troop is here...pizza_

She surreptitiously peeked out of the window by her side. 

_So there's going to be a Dominoes van here soon.... wait a minute..._

The hairs on the back of her neck, stood at attention. 

_Tony clearly said MAKE. Make whichever Pizza you want.... Tony was wearing an apron!! Oh! Oh!_

The memory of a mangled charred omelette on a plate, surrounded by burnt spinach and Tony with his boyish grin, flashed before her eyes. 

"Oh no!" 

She stood up, without thinking. As if to second her fears, a loud bang came from downstairs.

"What was that?" Asked Vaswani.

"Came from er house!" Pointed Fawkes with a maniacal grin. "Someone's cooking up mayhem!"

"Mrs Potts." Friday's polite voice came loudly over the speakers. "I think you are needed in the kitchen."

"Mrs Potts, is everything alright?" The delegates asked in a chorus.

Pepper froze literally on the balls of her feet, unsure what to do first.

"Miss Potts, I really think you should go downstairs. Urged Friday softly and that cinched it.

"I am so sorry, I will call you back in sometime!" She turned off the screen, shucked off her heels and ran out of the room.

She sprinted down the landing and then ran down the stairs two at a time, her heart hammering in her ears. A light smokey essence filled her nostrils.

Then there was another loud bang and she nearly fell with shock. But she recovered herself just in time and rounded the staircase, to head towards the kitchen. The smell of smoke had now thickened, acerbic and bitter.

She came to a running stop at the doorway of the kitchen. And just stood there, taking in the pure pandemonium that was formerly her neat modern kitchen.

The kitchen was filled with little girls of all colors, shapes and sizes. 

A few were precariously perched on the chairs and bar stools, some were quietly sitting on the oval carpet at the edge of the kitchen area and the rest milled around the main kitchen table.

They may have been little but the noise level was deafening. The girls were clearly excited and Pepper could see why. 

In the leftmost corner of the kitchen, was the huge oven-cum-grill. The oven's door was bent out of shape and billowy clouds of black smoke poured from its sooty depths. 

The wall around it and her husband, were covered in the same dusty blackness. 

The kitchen counter and table were laden with trays of crudely assembled pizzas. Red tomato sauce was piled high on most them, drowning out the other toppings. A few crusts had literal mountains of cheese and one had nothing but pineapple chunks on it.

Tony hadn't noticed she was there. He was too busy staring at the smoking oven with horror.

"Friday! How the hell did this happen!?"

"Language, Sir... we have delicate ears around, remember?"

"Erm... yeah but!" He scratched his hair wildly. "I don't understand! I followed the instructions!"

"Sir, if I may be so bold, you did not."

"I did too, Friday! I preheated the oven to 400 degrees!"

"Yes, but you did that an hour ago. The oven overheated. I tried telling you that multiple times. And you also... fiddled with the heating mechanism when the manual clearly says-"

"FRIDAY, I know what the manual says!"

"It clearly says not to tamper with the internal gears of the machine- ah, perhaps Mrs Potts can explain it better."

"Pepper is in a mee-"

Tony's words died on his lips as he noticed Pepper standing in the doorway. He actually turned pale. His sooty eyebrows rose so high on his face, that they disappeared into his hair. 

"Shit!"

Instantly, the girls repeated the word "Shit!" loudly as a chorus and Tony squeaked in dismay.

Pepper struggled to control herself from bursting into laughter. 

_I know I should be angry but this is just too funny!_

"Girls, please don't use that word!" He said worriedly.

"Yeah!" Said Morgan firmly in her chair, making a stern face with her hands on her hips. "That's mommy's word! Only mommy's allowed to use it!" 

This made Pepper giggle and her daughter saw her. 

"Mommy!" squealed Morgan. She neatly pushed herself off the chair and bounded happily towards Pepper. "You came!" 

She wound her little arms around Pepper's thighs.

"Yes, pumpkin." She ruffled her daughter's soft chestnut hair. "I see I've arrived just in time for the lunch party."

Tony came towards her, wringing his hands, a very guilty expression on his face.

"Pep! Now listen to me! Don't get mad! I can explain everything!" 

"Tony, did you turn off the smoke alarm? Because all this smoke..."

"I did, Mrs. Potts. The minute Mr. Stark adjusted the oven's internal thermostat, I predicted this unfortunate event and turned off all the alarms." Intoned Friday judiciously.

"Shush, you electronic tattle-tale! Pep.... listen... I know the kitchen's in a mess! But..."

He reached for her hands, then paused to look at his own palms. 

"I am sorry, I am so filthy! Covered in smoke! Great!" He grumbled absently, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

"Tony honey..." she said gently. "Aren't those your new jeans?"

He looked at her puzzled and then looked down and winced hard. Dark smoke finger and palm marks were strewn all over his faded Levis.

"Fuc-" he took one look at Morgan and quickly amended, "Sicles! Fudgesicles!" 

"Morgo's dad! When do we get to eat the pizza?" A little girl from the crowd, said sadly.

"Yeah we are hungry, Mr. Stark!" 

"I am hungry too!" 

"I want pizza!"

One by one, the little girls started to complain. 

Morgan tugged on his shirt, whispering cutely, "Daddy, I am hungry too..." 

Tony smacked his forehead in dismay with a loud groan. Pepper took pity on him and decided to intervene. 

"Girls!" She clapped her hands loudly to get their attention. "I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait a little while longer for pizza."

Immediately, the group started wailing and sniffing loudly. Pepper clapped her hands again and they quietened down a bit.

"So until the pizza comes, you can have a treat!"

She opened the freezer door and dug around the ice. 

"Please be there, please be there..." then her hand found what she was looking for. "Yes!!" 

She pulled out a huge bag of iced lollies. Tony exhaled heavily with relief, making her giggle. The room erupted into deafening shrieks and squeals of joy. 

So she put her fingers to her lips and whistled sharply. At once, the girls quietened, their hands clasped tightly to their ears.

"Mr. Stark, you are in charge of handing these out by the tree-house. Girls! Please form a neat line and follow Mr Stark!"

She giggled at the look of stupefaction on Tony's face as she pushed the pack of lollies into his hands. 

"What! Me!"

All at once, the little girls circled Tony like tiny sharks, their bright eyes gleaming with excitement. 

"Mr. Stark, I want a red one!" 

"I want blue!"

"Is there strawberry? I love strawberry!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Tony said desperately as he moved towards the kitchen door that led out onto the lawn. "Don't push!" 

"Mommy, what about me?" whispered Morgan.

She bent at the waist to meet her daughter's eyes.

"Sheriff, you need to help your Daddy distribute all those lollies."

"But don't you need help in here?" 

She smiled at the worry in her little one's voice and leaned forward, to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"I can manage, pumpkin. But I really think your daddy needs your help." 

"Okay mommy. Come outside soon!"

She ran out of the door, shouting, "Wait for me, Daddy!" 

Pepper watched her catch up with Tony across the lawn.

"Just six years old and already she's looking after Tony... who, at the ripe old age of fifty-four, is still a handful."

"I concur, Mrs Potts." 

"Friday, I need you to call Dominoes and order 5 large pizzas. To be delivered as fast as they can. Two margarita pizzas, two Hawaiian pineapple pizzas and... hmmm.. one pepperoni. And a large salad. If they deliver in the next 15 minutes, see that they get a generous tip."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts."

She looked at the devastation around her and sighed. 

"First things first. I have to change."

Pepper left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs, towards their bedroom. 

"Oh and Friday? Do me a favor. Please keep an eye on Tony and his tribe outside, for me please? I am afraid what the little ones will do to him, once he runs out of lollies."

* * *

Half hour later, she was in the kitchen, scrubbing the inside of the oven with white vinegar and baking soda. 

The trays of half-made pizzas, had been cleared away. She had managed to get rid of the smoke with a well-placed portable fan and the open kitchen door. Luckily, the smoke had not spread to the rest of the house.

Much to Tony's relief, Dominoes arrived just as the girls had finished the lollies. Morgan and him had effectively distributed the pizzas amongst the troop along with glasses of apple cider. 

The little girls were now sitting on the green grass of the lawn and eating quietly.

Pepper heard footsteps and then Tony came through the kitchen door, holding a pizza box in one hand and a small container in the other.

"I am afraid we get what nobody wants to eat." he said wryly as he placed the container on the counter. 

"Let me guess... some girls hate pineapple?"

"No way! Everyone loves the Hawaiian pizzas! Nobody wants to eaaaat..." He opened the container with a flourish. When she saw the neatly cut pieces of vegetables, she burst into laughter. 

"Salad!" Tony said with a boyish grin. "Nobody wants to eat salad! Morgan Stark included!"

"Is there enough pizza? Should we order some more?" 

"It's enough, Pep... sooner or later, all the cheese and dough is going to fill them up... but it's a good thing you had those lollies... even though Dominoes was quick, I was scared the girls were going to lose patience and and eat me!"

She giggled at the ghoulish fear in his voice. 

"Do not underestimate them, Pep, they are tiny piranhas with tiny pokey hands and sharp little nails! Now let's eat." 

"I can't, Tony, I got to finish scouring this oven..."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Pepper Potts, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast today morning and that was 5 hours ago! For shame!" 

"How did you know I skipp-" She bit her lip to stop her admission of guilt but it was too late. 

"I know you very well... so enough arguing, boss lady! Put the scrubber down and eat!"

"Alright, food cop..." She murmured, pulling off her washing gloves.

"It's actually sheriff." He smirked naughtily as he pulled up a high chair for her. She climbed onto it, he carefully pushed it closer to the table and then took out two plates and cutlery.

Pepper neatly divided the salad between their plates while Tony opened the pizza box. He placed two slices on her plate. 

"Luckily for us, none of the rugrats wanted this icky pepperoni pizza! So we get to eat it all! Yaah!" 

He stuffed a slice into his mouth with gusto..

"Actually, I ordered the pepperoni on purpose. I knew the girls won't eat it."

Tony stopped chewing to stare at her. "Really? For us! Not that I am complaining, but why?"

She reached out and pushed his sooty hair off his brow lovingly. 

"I know you hate both Hawaiian and margarita, so I ordered pepperoni just for us."

He swallowed his food, looking away guiltily.

Pepper looked back down at her own plate, biting her lip to control her laughter. 

_I must not say a word. Tony is going to confess it all in 5...4...3...2...1_

"Okay, I'll admit, I may have been a little impatient with the oven!" Tony said on a rush. "But it's not all my fault! These little girls aren't like Morgan! They aren't patient at all! I told them cooking takes time, we got to be patient, we got to wait our turn but then Clarise wanted to go first and Anne came up with all these instructions, why does she have her own phone, she's just 6! And then Lucy and that muddy one, what's her name, Patti! She's always full of mud! She left all muddy footprints all over the nice rug in the living room! Well, they came upstairs and I-"

"Tonnnnnyyy..." she cupped his jaw tenderly, "Start from the beginning, please."

"The beginning?" He said, wide-eyed. 

"How did all these little girls end up in our house?" She said patiently. 

"Ah! Well.. oh that that... I forgot... erm... okay... so..." he took a huge bite of his pizza slice and swallowed it with a hard gulp. "Well..."

"You told me on Monday that Morgan had a group class today to earn a badge... that's why, both of you were going to come home late. So what happened?"

Tony put down his slice and scratched his hair sheepishly, scattering a fine dust all over the table.

"About that... well, Morgan was supposed to attend a class but... okay... here's the deal, Pep. I screwed up. I did. I was given some responsibility and I screwed up!"

He pushed himself off the stool and began to pace by the kitchen island.

"So Morgan's Den mother... she has some sort of Girl Scouts conclave or something, so she asked me, if I could handle the girls for a day... on my own! And I was confident! I thought, what's the big deal! They are just a bunch of little girls! I can handle Morgan when you aren't around! So I agreed and she said they need to earn their cooking badge through a group activity, so to take them to... what's its name... that artsy place? Which has the weird conical statue out front and a play-doh like building..."

He trailed off, trying to remember and she completed gently, "Is it the Wharf Arts Center?" 

"That's the one! So I booked a class for this morning... a two-hour class and erm... Well... I told the receptionist everything! I said we wanted two labs, there are 15 school girls, I'm their chaperone and all but...." 

He scratched his beard. A faint flush slowly crept onto his cheeks. 

"Tony...." 

"I forgot to mention that the girls are below the age of 10..." he murmured so softly, she almost didn't hear him.

"Oh!" 

"Yeah..." Tony grimaced. "I took the girls there and then the Center wouldn't let us in! They said you never told us that the girls are so young! They need to call in their special staff for handling such young children! And the class material is also different for kids below 10! They can't teach such young children how to make tacos and pasta! Kids below 10, need simpler recipes!" 

He exhaled heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

Pepper said thoughtfully, "Why did the Center assume you were bringing teenagers?" 

He blinked and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know! I said, erm, why would teenagers want to come to a cooking class! And then this snooty manager at the Center, started giving me some business spiel, that they cater to all age groups WITH prior notice and anyways, after a long argument, there I am, standing in the parking lot, with 15 over-excited little girls and nowhere to go! I can't send them back to their own homes because I told their parents to come pick them up from the Center, by 3. There I was racking my brains, thinking what the hell to do! And then it came to me, I thought, well, all the girls need is to learn how to cook something on their own with supervision! So why can't I teach them here!"

Pepper raised her eyebrows and he groaned, shoving his head into his hands.

"I know, I know, stupid idea! I just..." he started muttering illegibly between his fingers.

She gently caught his hands and pulled them away from his face. He straightened, pushed back his hair and looked at her solemnly. 

"I just didn't want to mess up... Alice, Mrs Monaghan, she gave me a chance, she decided to trust me, I had to do just one thing and I! I didn't want to screw things up!"

"Honey, I am sure she would have understood..."

"This class age mix-up thing! No way! She'd think I am an idiot! Who doesn't mention the age of the students when booking a class!" 

"Tony, you are being too hard on yourself, you aren't used to being part of such events and managing children... this is your first solo outing as a Den Father."

"It's Den Mother... and I am just an honorary one... anyways, after today, I don't think Mrs Monaghan will want me around any more." 

He wistfully looked out at the little girls on the lawn. 

"I am going to miss the little outlaws... even Patti..."

Pepper thought hard for a moment. 

"It is just 2 pm. Why don't you try booking a class for 4 pm? That should give the center plenty of time in advance to plan for the girls." 

"But Pep, their parents will pick them up at 3."

"So we'll call all the girls parents tell them not to come. You and I can drop the girls home after the class. If we split up the troop."

Tony stopped in place. "That might work... the girls would get their class and Mrs Monaghan would be none the wiser... but wait! What will we do with the little girls till 4?" 

"Encourage them to take a little nap." 

"Nap?" Tony looked at her with awe. "Can you really persuade them to sleep?"

"They had a whole day of school and their little bellies are full. I bet they are already feeling sleepy." 

She leaned sideways in her chair, to glance at the girls outside. "I can see Patti is already dozing."

"That's good! She's one of the troublesome ones... but what about the Center?"

"Call them immediately and book a class for 4. This time, mention that there will be 15 girls below the age of 6."

Tony slowly folded up the empty pizza box.

"It is a good idea... call the Wharf Arts Center, this time, I tell them they again... hmmm... 

He shuffled his feet and slowly picked up the salad container. 

Pepper knew perfectly well what Tony was up to but she wanted to hear him say it. So she simply leaned back in her seat and folded her arms.

"Say, Pep..." He gave her his best puppy dog look: big brown eyes gazing soulfully into hers, mouth in a mournful expression, hands neatly clasped together. "I am a little nervous... would you mind calling the Center for me?"

It was so tempting to give in but she shook her head in the negative. 

"Please Pep... please..." he gave her a little pout and she caved. 

"Alright, hand me the number." 

Tony whooped for joy. Just at that moment, Morgan burst into the kitchen. 

"Daddy, mommy, can I have some pepperoni? Please!"

Pepper hadn't finished eating yet, so she picked Morgan up and held her on her lap. 

"Here you go, pumpkin, I saved you a slice."

Her daughter contentedly began to eat the pizza slice in her arms. 

"Mommy, are we in trouble for burning the kitchen?"

She held her tight and looked at Tony. "You aren't but Daddy sure is."

Tony winked at her playfully but Pepper had a surprise punishment of her own. 

"He's in so much trouble..." she whispered loudly to Morgan. "That he has to take you to Dino's birthday party next weekend."

Tony widened his eyes in horror but recovered his wits quickly. 

"I bet Morgan doesn't want to go to a silly boy's party, don't you pumpkin?" He said winningly. 

Morgan chewed and then swallowed. "But daddy, I like Dino. A lot. So I wanna go!"

Pepper burst into laughter at Tony's horrified expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by the BBC professor being interrupted by his own kids video. And Tony's cooking skills.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **8 AM, Monday** _

Pepper was reading the newspaper and sipping on her coffee. Upstairs, Tony was helping Morgan get ready for school. She lowered her newspaper as she heard them coming down the stairs. 

"Daddy, I am worried about the coconut creams... they taste funny." Morgan said earnestly as she rounded the stairs.

"Don't worry, pumpkin." Tony held her pink school bag in one hand and her school jacket in the other. "We just need to find a college dorm. Then you can stand back and watch those coconut creams disappear before your very eyes!"

She tilted her head and looked at him with confusion. "Why daddy? What's in a dorm?"

"Erm..."

Then Morgan saw Pepper. 

"Mommy! You're still here!"

She ran towards Pepper, who quickly set her coffee cup down. She hugged her daughter, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, pumpkin. My morning meeting got canceled. But I have to leave soon."

"Can you stay till I finish breakfast?" Morgan said with a pout. "Please."

"Alright. Do you want me to make you something?"

"It is alright, Daddy will do it. Daddy, what are we going to have?"

Tony was bustling about the kitchen. Pepper watched him warily, still skeptical of his cooking skills after the pizza incident.

"Something sweet and warm. Give me 5 minutes." He said, distracted by his mixing.

Pepper studied her daughter. Her silky chestnut brown hair gleamed in its neat pony tail. She looked so clean and young with her freshly scrubbed face and bright eyes. Her white school shirt and dark blue skirt lent to her neat wholesome appearance. 

Then she snuck a glance at her husband, dressed in his torn shorts and greasy t-shirt, his hair uncombed and sticking up in different places. 

_People call Tony vain and selfish... if only they could see him now... he's so damn good at taking care of Morgan... that he forgets all else... _

"You look so cute, Morgan..." she said out loud, squeezing her daughter's chubby little hand.

Her daughter dimpled and smiled shyly, making Pepper's heart clench with emotion. 

"Thank you mommy... you look pretty too."

"But not as nice as you..." She couldn't resist squeezing her daughter to her side. 

"And you smell so nice! Like a bed of flowers!"

Tony placed a plate of waffles with honey and sprinkles on the table.

"Isn't anyone going to compliment the cook, a.k.a me?" He grumbled and sat down with his coffee.

Morgan climbed into her own chair. "You smell like the garage, daddy! It's... its nice too!"

Pepper had just taken a sip of coffee, so she nearly choked with laughter at Tony's wince.

Morgan took a spoonful of waffle, stuffed it in her mouth and then beamed at him with her mouth full of food. She leaned towards Tony and whispered loudly, "But I love it when you make waffles, because then you smell like them!"

Then she took a deep sniff, making a loud appreciative noise in her throat.

Pepper giggled but when Tony sniffed indignantly, she couldn't control her laughter anymore.

"I am so glad I can amuse both the lovely ladies in my life."

Morgan looked at him thoughtfully. 

"What if you bake some cookies, Daddy? Then you'd smell like them! It would help sell more cookies!"

This caught Pepper's attention.

"Now hold on, Steve Jobs!" Tony said, gently patting her head. "I like the olfactory tactic but today's just the first day... let's take it easy."

"First week?" Pepper asked. "Cookies?"

Tony opened his mouth but Morgan said excitedly, "The Annual Girl Scouts Cookie Sale competition starts ! And I want to win!

"Yes! We are going to crush the competition! We are going to take home that dune buggy! Yaaaah!"

Pepper watched father and daughter high-five each other happily.

"Guys..." she said softly. "I am not trying to dampen your spirits but please listen to me."

Morgan looked at her with wide soft brown eyes, so puppy-like and full of innocence that she almost didn't say what she wanted to say. But Pepper knew that she had to.

"Pumpkin, I know this is a competition and I know you are so excited and of course you want to win..." she cupped one of Morgan's chubby soft cheeks tenderly. "But winning isn't everything. The important thing is to have fun and to learn. And your sales are going to raise money for charity which is also important. I don't want you to lose sight of what's important, alright?"

She nodded quietly and Pepper ran her fingers along her soft satiny cheek, making her giggle.

"That also means keeping an eye on your father and not allowing him to..." she gave Tony a stern look, "to use his celebrity status to get you ahead."

Tony clasped his hand to his heart theatrically, widening his mouth in mock outrage. 

"Are you suggesting I would use my heroic reputation as Earth's Mightiest Defender to sell my daughter's cookies?! For shame!"

"One of Earth's mightiest Defenders and a former one at that." She said pointedly. "And I wouldn't put it past you, Tony! It isn't that you seek attention, it is that you will do anything to make Morgan happy! But using Iron Man to sell cookies, is just wrong!"

Tony mutinously folded his arms across his chest. "Disney does it to sell toys! They bought the rights to my likeness for their super-hero figure line!"

She quirked an eyebrow at him sternly and he shrugged, defiant.

"It is a competition, Pep! Are you telling me the other girls parents aren't going to get creative and do anything to rake up sales!"

"I don't care about the other girls parents, I do not want you to use Iron Man to give Morgan an unfair advantage over the other girls!" She said firmly. "Is that clear, Stark?"

He sniffed and tossed his head. "Crystal clear, Potts."

She knew Tony had selective listening and so she raised both her eyebrows at him, trying to wordlessly make him agree to her point.

"Mommy, daddy, please don't fight, I don't wanna to win." Morgan's worried voice broke their staring contest.

"Honey, we aren't fighting!" Tony pulled her onto his lap. 

"We are talking and it is okay, it is good to communicate how you feel as long as you do so in a respectful manner and are mindful of the other person's feelings... your mother is right, you shouldn't use wealth or fame or notoriety to get your way..." 

He looked at Pepper and smiled softly. "She's a self-made woman, so she knows what she's talking about... everything she got, she got because of her own merit..."

Morgan said cutely, "That's why she became the CEO... there was simply no one else."

Pepper shook her head in proud disbelief. "Tony, I can't believe you told Morgan that."

"Daddy talks a lot about you, Mommy!" Morgan said brightly. "He says he had a staff of ten of the finest accoutonts from Stamford Uni and yet you were the only one who found a mistake in his budget and the only one with the balls to confront him! He also says you have defeated so many supervillains, you just say No and they stop right where they are!"

Pepper clearly heard the word "balls".

"Tony! Why did you teach Morgan to say that word?"

"Daddy also told me a story about how you flew out of a flaming whirlwind and then burst into flames and hit an evil handsome man with a big bat!" Morgan said in awe-filled tones. "You saved Daddy!"

Now Pepper was blushing. Tony winked at her and nuzzled Morgan. 

"I told you Mommy's a greater hero than me... she drives a hard bargain... maybe we should take her when we go door-to-door... I betcha no one will be able to refuse our cookies..."

"Daddy!" She squirmed in his grip, laughing. "Lemme go, your beard tickles!"

"Alright coco puff... now come on, are you done with breakfast? You don't want to be late for school."

"Late!" Morgan jumped off his lap quickly. "I can't be late! I have a meeting! Hurry daddy!"

She scurried out and Tony stood up, picking up her bag and her jacket.

He sighed and then murmured, "I used to be Iron Man... now I am Miss Stark's right-hand man... life has come full circle, Mrs Potts..."

She stood up. "Mr. Stark, you know as well as I do that you wouldn't have it any other way."

The corners of his eyes crinkled with joy as he smiled deeply at her. "You know me so well, Mrs Potts. Now come here and give me some sugar."

Pepper giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him slowly and thoroughly. 

In her heels, she towered over him and the height meant she could wind her fingers in his hair and lightly tilt his head back as she moved her mouth over his.

She pulled back, gently rubbing away her lipstick mark on his lips with one finger.

"Darn it, Boss... that was some kiss..." Tony whispered. "Want to run it by me again?"

She giggled and he inched closer to kiss her when they heard Morgan yell, "Daddy! We are late!"

To her amusement, Tony let her go and ran out of the room, yelling, "Coming! I am coming, Morgan!"

* * *

A week passed and Pepper had forgotten all about the Girl Scouts Cookie Sale. Until one morning, she saw a familiar bright green box of cookies on her secretary's desk.

"Good morning, Brenda! Are those Girl Scout cookies? Is your daughter selling them too?"

Her secretary blinked, looked at the box guiltily and then back up at her.

"Erm... no, Mrs. Potts, I have two college-going boys who wouldn't dream of selling cookies."

Pepper grimaced. She kept forgetting that her former secretary, Liz Harner, was the one with the daughters and that Brenda was new.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's perfectly alright." Brenda held out the box of cookies. "Would you like one? These are Samoas and boy, are they delicious!"

Pepper took a cookie and bit into it. The crunchy sweet melody of caramel and coconut in a crisp cookie, filled her mouth.

"Hmmm... this is so good..."

"I know!" Said Brenda excitedly. "I really shouldn't be eating these, I am on a diet but they are irresistible! The cafeteria has so many variants! Even coconut creams! I haven't seen coconut creams since I was in the Girl Scouts!"

That surprised Pepper. "The cafeteria? You got these from the canteen?"

"Yup! They've been selling them for a week! I bought Smores yesterday and today I am trying these out!"

"Alright Brenda... let me have one more please, thanks." 

Pepper went back into her office. She idly bit into the delicious cookie as she resumed her work.

"These are so good! I think Morgan is going to have no problems selling her cookies if all of them are this delicious!"

Then she paused.

"Hold on… Morgan needs to sell cookies… and coincidentally… the cafeteria also starts selling cookies… huh… that's… strange… the Girl Scout Cookie sale is held every year but yet this year only... the Stark cafeteria decides to sell…"

She gasped out loud with shock as she realized what had happened.

"Brenda!"

Her secretary came bustling in.

"Yes, Mrs Potts? Whatever is the matter?"

"Where is Mr. Harold Joseph Hogan?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Pepper was in the lift, impatiently tapping her foot. Security personnel had a presence on all floors but since Happy was the head of Security, he had his own plush office on the top floor.

_But I know Happy and if he has a hand in this, I know he won't be in his office! I know just where he is going to be!_

The lift opened and she exited it to step into the bustling noisy cafeteria. Lunch time was nearly over but the cafeteria was still full of workers having a late lunch. She looked around, trying to locate Happy in the crowd. 

Then she spotted him in the extreme left corner of the cafeteria.

Pepper walked briskly towards the area, making sure that she approached Happy from behind. She could make out his tall broad frame in neat black, looming over a group of workers sitting at a table.

As she neared the table, she recognized them as the new management interns who had recently joined Stark Industries as part of their college's internship program. 

They were staring up at Happy with rapt attention as he lectured them.

"Now I know you all are just starting out, you got to get your stripes but you need to put all your book knowledge to use, starting from Day One. And this is the perfect opportunity. You need to sell these…" he held up a box of cookies, "any way you can. I want you to use all those fancy guerrilla marketing strategies you yuppies learnt in college, to get these units selling!"

One of the interns raised his hand nervously and Happy barked, "Yes, Mr. Sapperstein!"

"I, erm..." the young man swallowed nervously, "I just … erm… wanted to make sure I understand correctly… this is Stark Industries, a famous Fortune 500 technology research company… but you want us to sell cookies?"

"Yes! I mean NO! I don't want you to sell the cookies! The Cafeteria is going to do that! I want you to market this cookies such that our employees buy them in the hundreds! You just got here! You think you can just start selling Stark tech, no! You got to work your way up through the ranks and this is your start!"

Another young man raised his hand.

Happy pinched his temples and grunted irritably. "Yeah, Marcus?"

"Mr. Hogan, with all due respect, don't Girl Scouts sell these cookies? Why do we have to market them?"

Pepper decided to intervene.

"Marcus has a point, Happy." She said crisply. 

All heads turned towards her and Happy froze. 

"These cookies are meant to be sold by young girls belonging to the Girl Scout association of America, so as to teach them valuable entrepreneurial and business skills. Whereas Marcus, Sapperstein and the rest of our management trainees are here to do a job! So I do not feel their valuable time and talent should be spent selling cookies!"

Happy slowly turned around to face her. He had turned a beautifully bright shade of red, that matched the expression of absolute horror on his face.

"Pep… I…"

She raised her hand and he stopped talking. 

Addressing the dumbstruck wide-eyed trainees behind him, Pepper said clearly, "Mr. Hogan and I will discuss how to handle the Girl Scout Cookie Sale program. Please focus on your duties as provided by your various departments. Thank you. Now let's have a word in private, Mr. Hogan."

Together, they left the cafeteria, Happy plodding along heavily beside her. Pepper walked into a small meeting room and then shut the door.

"Happy, please take a seat."

He gulped and sat down heavily on a chair. She slowly walked around him.

"Happy… what is going on?"

He shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "It is the annual cookie selling competition. I wanted to help some of the troops out."

"Some of the troops? Any troop in particular?"

"No one in particular." He said with big eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"Happy."

"Everything is perfectly legit! The cafeteria sells snacks! I simply asked them to add cookies to the menu! People love cookies!"

"Happy. These aren't just any cookies .... these are Morgan's troop cookies, aren't they?"

Happy shrugged again and she raised an eyebrow threateningly.

"Fine... if you won't talk... give me your phone."

"Whoa! Pep! That's a security breach right there!"

"Harold Joseph Hogan, don't you dare use that spiel with me!"

He practically threw the phone at her in fright. She placed a video call to Tony and waited for him to pick up.

The call got answered and Tony's face wearing a faded Raiders baseball cap, came on screen. The clear blue Los Angeles sky was in the background.

"Yo, yo, yo, Forehead of Security! What is-" Tony realized who he was talking to and gasped loudly. "Happy! You've turned into a beautiful woman! All my wildest dreams have come true!"

"Don't you butter me up, Tony Stark! I caught you red-handed!"

"Oh Pep... its you! Whatever Happy says I didn't do it.... hey I couldn't have! I'm out here..." he moved the camera around. She could see a group of girls running across the green grass. "I'm at Morgan's football game."

"Boss abort! Abort mission!" Happy shouted, startling her.

"Shush Happy!" Tony said in warning.

"Tony...did you tell Happy to sell Morgan's cookies at the Stark Industries cafeteria?"

Tony stuck his tongue in his cheek. 

"Well I...I didn't tell him to do anything! I simply mentioned that Morgan has a cookie sale and that... erm... any help would be appreciated!"

"That's right!" Happy nodded happily.

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Tony. "So this wasn't your idea."

Happy squirmed in his seat. Tony sighed heavily.

"Okay, it wasn't all Happy's idea..." he said slowly.

"It was a joint collaboration." Happy said and Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, I have a product, I need to sell it. Happy is a big corporate kahuna working in a big company and hence, has access to a huge customer base. So erm... we... connected and Happy helped me out!"

Pepper snorted derisively.

"Pep,3 come on! Where's the harm? Morgan needs to sell cookies!"

"We talked about this, Tony! Morgan shouldn't get an unfair advantage! Just because you have connections to Stark Industries!"

"It's not an advantage! Every parent is doing what they can to help their kid win! Mary Timberland's dad has done the same thing! He's bought a concession stand here in the park's stadium and he's using it to sell her troops cookies!"

"Tony.... I don't care what other people are doing... I do not want Morgan to have the Stark advantage... because it can only get her so far. And using her dad's family company to sell cookies is an unfair way to make more sales. Please try to understand."

Tony tightened his jaw and lowered his sunglasses over his eyes. 

"Sure, I get it. You don't want Morgan to turn into a spoiled Stark brat like her father, who used his last name to get things done. Gotcha."

"Tony! That's not what I said!"

"Happy! Ill come by the back entrance to pick up the remaining cookie stock! See ya!" Saying so, he just cut the call. 

She stared at the blank screen sadly.

"Pepper, I know this is none of my business but..." Happy said gently. "But Tony's just trying to help any way he can."

" I know, Happy! He loves Morgan so much, he's willing to do anything for her but..." she swallowed. "Sometimes he gets carried away ... he does things like this..."

"I'm not taking Tony's side, truly I am not but..." Happy grimaced. "Maybe he does too much because its the only way he knows how to do things!"

"What do you mean?"

"Tony's always been overboard with gifts, Pep... remember the year... the Xmas when Killian attacked..."

"He got me that huge bunny..." she pinched her nostrils. "Oh good god, I remember!"

"And when Morgan celebrated her third birthday in kindergarten, you remember what he did?" 

Happy started chuckling. "He hired the Krispy Kreme donut shop for the entire day! So that the entire kindergarten section could have freshly baked donuts! That was awesome!"

Pepper found herself laughing at the memory. 

"Oh my! The supervisor was so horrified but so star struck by Tony, that she just let the whole thing slide. Some teachers and parents complained mainly because the students were in a sugar coma but Tony didn't care! He just wanted Morgan to have ... donuts all day. Which is what she asked for..."

She sighed heavily. "And this time, she wants to win... and so he will do anything to help her win... I told him not to use Iron Man...so he found another way..."

Then she remembered something he had given her as a testament of his love.

_The bright Shanghai night sky_

_Tony looking so handsome in a white suit and his eyes... sparkling with love._

_Then a long jewelry box. It opens to reveal his shrapnel... the jagged pieces of metal around his heart._

_Now those very shards surround a heart shaped sapphire..._

_For what its worth Pepper Potts... you will always have my heart... he whispered, his fingers warming my skin as he lays it around my neck. Shards, shrapnel and all... you are my beginning and my end... I'm so lucky to have you..._

_I can feel his tears against my cheek as he nuzzles my face._

_I love you, Pepper. Its always been you._

Pepper stood up slowly. 

"You are right, Happy. Tony does a lot because that's just the way he is... he wants to help Morgan anyway he can and I don't think he can buy all her stock himself, else he would have!"

Happy looked away nervously and then back at her.

"Say it, Happy."

"Maybe... just maybe if we change things a bit... it wouldn't be so bad." He said slowly.

"Change things?"

"Yeah... you got a minute?"

Pepper smiled. "For your ideas, I sure do."

* * *

_ **Two weeks later** _

_ _

The Girl Scout Cookie Sale competition was over and to announce the results, the district scout association had organised a troop get-together. The tiny school auditorium was packed with girl scouts and their parents and scout officials.

Pepper was sitting quietly by herself in the middle row of the seating area before the stage. 

Happy's idea for handling Girl Scout cookie sales, had solved her problem of Tony using Stark industries to sell Morgan's cookies. He had set up a separate booth in the cafeteria, only for selling such cookies. 

Then she had contacted the District head of the Girl Scouts and made a deal. Everyday, a different scout troop was allowed to sell their cookies on Stark premises. This would ensure, every troop had a fair chance to sell to a vast and hungry corporate audience. 

Not only that, Happy had managed to persuade the two large corporations neighboring Stark Industries, to do the same since it was for a good cause.

Pepper was delighted with this fair and ethical way to help the Girl Scouts. She had explained the same to Morgan and Tony at home. It hadn't really made much of a difference to Morgan, she just wanted to sell cookies. 

But Tony just listened to her and shrugged. She knew he was irritated with her for putting a stop to his idea and was going to give her the cold shoulder. 

Unfortunately, she had fly out of town for business and wasn't at home for a week. She had just returned today and had come straight to the auditorium. 

Pepper could see her daughter mingling with the other girls at one corner of the auditorium. Morgan saw her and waved excitedly. Pepper waved back. Then her daughter came running over.

"Mommy, I am so glad you came!" She clutched Pepper's hands happily. 

"Of course, pumpkin. I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

"Daddy called me and told me he couldn't come". Morgan said softly, her eyes downcast.

Pepper stroked her hair, sighing inwardly. Even though Tony had officially retired, he was still a magnet for the media. So he had explained, how his presence would simply take away all the attention from the children and that it would be better if he didn't attend.

She could see his point and sort of agreed to it but Morgan was clearly disappointed.

"I know honey but this is your big day... if Daddy comes along... then the media's going to come along and then... well... this whole event would be disturbed." 

"I know. Daddy told me that they would ask rude questions and push people around and that it would ... in... inconven... inconvenience the other parents and the kids..." 

Morgan nibbled her lip. Then her face lit up. "But he said we can have our own celebration tomorrow! At the Arcade!" 

"Thank you for being so understanding, baby..." she hugged her daughter.

Pepper noticed a small blonde boy in a scout uniform, eyeing Morgan from afar. Morgan whispered conspiratorially, "That's Timothy! He's always asking me about your shoes!"

She looked at Morgan askance. 

"My shoes?"

"Yes! He loves your shoes! I told him they were from Louis Bottom!"

Pepper laughed loudly and then covered her mouth quickly. 

"Oh my! Honey, that's not their name!"

"Really?" Her daughter tilted her head cutely. "How do you say it, mommy?"

She just looked at her daughter, taking in her innocent childish face, so eager to learn all she could. 

_Someday my baby girl is going to have Louboutins of her own... until then... why should I correct her and lose out on such cuteness._

"You know what... I love the way you say it! Let's just call it that." 

"Okay!"

"Morgan! Morgan!" 

They both looked around. Her troop had assembled by the stage and were calling out to her.

"Honey, go have fun with your friends." Pepper gently pushed her away.

"You sure, Mommy?"

"Yes, I am sure! Just remember I'm taking you home, so meet me after the ceremony..."

"Yeah!" 

She watched her daughter skip back to her friends and then looked at her phone.

_No new messages... so Tony calls Morgan to explain but messages me... hmmm.. someone's still pissed about the cookies sale... damn it... I thought he'd have forgotten about it..._

The lights dimmed and she put her phone away as the ceremony started.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she stood by the stage, waiting for Morgan. Morgan's troop, 251 had won second place, an all-expenses paid trip to the local arcade. But the first place had gone to Troop 347 for their record breaking haul of fifty thousand dollars.

Morgan had accepted the loss with a maturity that pleased Pepper to no end. In fact, her troop was just elated that they had won something.

The girls parents were allowed to take photos first and now, the troops were posing for some official photographs. Morgan was clearly enjoying the photo session. She was beaming for each photo, her arms around her troop mates.

"Hello, Mrs Potts." Someone said behind her and she turned to see the troop's den mother.

"Hello Mrs. Monaghan. So nice to see you again!"

"I am so glad you could make it. Mr. Stark called me to say he couldn't come but I completely understand his reasons and appreciate his thoughtfulness." 

Pepper smiled but that comment had upset her a little.

_So Tony even called her to say he wasn't coming but messaged me... I see..._

She then focused on what the other woman was saying. 

"I am sure you hear this a lot but Morgan is such a wonderful child and a great member of our troop. She's so polite and gentle and yet so smart! I honestly feel she sold the most cookies with her door to door manners."

"Why thank you! She does enjoy being part of the troop."

"And Mr. Stark! He's so good with the girls! He's a natural caretaker and they love having him around! Because he spoils them so." 

Pepper smirked at that. 

"Yes, Mr. Stark really is a soft touch when it comes to children." 

"He truly is! And for such a famous rich and powerful man, he has absolutely no ego or airs."

Pepper couldn't believe her ears. "Are we talking about Tony Stark? My husband..."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts! You have no idea how he selflessly helped us!" 

Pepper narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Just how did Mr. Stark help?" 

"Why, with boosting sales of course! He and his handsome Air Force friend, the other Avenger, I can't remember his name." 

"Colonel Rhodes. War Machine." 

"Yes! Together, they personally signed around 50 cookie boxes and set up a lucky draw! Whoever bought at least 5 boxes, got a chance to win a specially signed box. Our cookie sales doubled at an amazing rate!"

Pepper stared at her blindly. She was filled with disappointment that Tony had deliberately disobeyed her.

"So that's how Morgan's troop won..."

"Morgan's troop? No, no, Mrs. Potts! I am talking about Celeste's troop, Troop 347! The troop that won first place!" 

"Wait... I am sorry, I don't understand..."

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I wasn't clear enough. Let me explain from the beginning. You see that little girl over there with the sunglasses and a Raiders baseball cap? That's Celeste. She's in the third grade and she has cerebral palsy. She desperately needed money for an upcoming major operation. The school tried raising the money but they couldn't, so I approached the Girl Scouts Association. They agreed to donate 50 % of the cookie money collected by Celeste's troop, to her family for the operation. But the troop was struggling to make sales. There simply wasn't enough money. Until Mr. Stark came up with his generous offer."

"With the Iron Man boxes..." she murmured, suddenly realizing the truth. 

"Yes! I couldn't believe what he was suggesting! And he was willing to go against his own daughter's troop! And the way they were both in agreement, father and daughter, it was so cute and so touching! But coming back to the subject, thanks to Mr. Stark, Celeste's troop was able to break a sales record and now she has more than enough money for her operation!"

Pepper wanted to smack herself hard. 

_I misjudged Tony badly on this one! But I didn't think he'd do something like this... I mean! He kept me in the dark!_

"In any case," Mrs. Monaghan said softly. "I wanted to thank you and Mr. Stark. Your generosity of spirit went a long way."

She nodded with a smile. "I will let Tony know, Mrs Monaghan. Thank you for being such a good den mother to these girls."

* * *

Pepper slowly descended the stairs leading down to the basement. 

After the photo session, Morgan and her had returned home. Tony had greeted them at the gate joyfully. The three of them had dinner together, Morgan happily going on and on about the ceremony and the prize and each troop's contributions. 

After dinner and washing up, Pepper had read Morgan a bedtime story and tucked her into bed. Now she wanted to talk to Tony.

As she reached the basement, she could hear the faint tune of 'Highway to Hell' playing in Tony's subterranean lair, even through the thick glass walls. She typed in her pass-code at the gate and the door swung open. 

Tony was sitting at a table in the dead-center of the room, staring through his magnifier at a complex circuit board. 

He had a soldering rod in one hand and a delicate pincer-like instrument in the other. The music reduced in volume as she walked towards him. 

She stood by his table quietly but he didn't look up. 

Pepper gently cleared her throat and he glanced up at her and then back at the board. 

"Wuss up, Pep?"

"I'll not tarry long... I know you are busy with..." she gestured vaguely at the board and he said, "Restoring an Intel 800 motherboard."

"Yeah. So... I wanted to talk about... what you did for Celeste."

Tony paused in what he was doing. "What did I do for who?" 

"Mrs Monaghan told me everything, so there's no use denying it, Tony." 

"Oh crap! She promised!"

Pepper carefully leaned against the table. 

"Firstly... it was an extremely noble thing to do, Tony... I mean... you went out of your way to help her." 

"It's not fair, Pep..." he said solemnly. "When Morgan told me about Celeste, my first thought was.... its not fair... she's just a kid, she doesn't deserve to be ill. No kid does. Celeste's just a sweet little girl, someone's little girl, someone's daughter, someone's child... I kept thinking... what if that had happened to our little girl? Then I started thinking about what you said that day... when you called me from Happy's phone." 

That part made her flush. 

"Tony, in retrospect, I was unnecessarily harsh that day. I am sor-"

Firm warm fingers pressed against her lips, cutting off her apology. Tony was standing before her, his brown eyes soft melting hazel as they gazed lovingly into hers. 

"Pep, please don't apologize... you were right to get mad. I... I'll admit I tend to spoil Morgan a bit."

She raised her eyebrows at that and he laughed.

"Okay, okay, I like spoiling her! She's my kid! I love her too much for my own good! I'd do anything for her, anything to make her happy!"

"I know, Tony, I know how much you love Morgan, you take such good care of her!"

He cupped her cheek tenderly. 

"I learnt how to care for someone... from you, Pep...you've always cared for me, even when I was just your employer...worried about me when no one else would... taken care of me in the smallest of ways... today I am a good father to Morgan because of you..."

Pepper felt her cheeks grow warm at the loving regard in his eyes. 

"Tony... that's so not true...you... you are caring deep down inside, you just don't like showing that side of yourself... except around Morgan."

"And you... my heart is eternally at your service, Mrs. Potts..." He whispered softly. 

She caught his hand on her cheek and pressed her lips to his palm. 

"And mine is yours, Mr. Stark."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She sighed and relaxed against him. 

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"I didn't tell anyone, except Mrs. Monaghan and Rhodey... I needed his signature too... I am sorry, I should have told you, I just... I wanted it to go through and see if there an actual impact on sales before I said anything. Mrs. Monaghan didn't even tell Celeste's family! What if nothing happened? I couldn't bear to get her hopes up and then disappoint her."

Pepper smiled against his cheek. "Do you honestly think cookie boxes personally autographed by Earth's Mightiest Defenders, wouldn't sell?"

"I am just a former Defender..." He said cheekily and she pulled back in his arms, to pinch his nose. 

"You are the best one, in my opinion... the one with the biggest heart..." She said solemnly. "I love you, Tony..."

"I love you too, Pepper..." He pressed his lips to hers softly and they kissed for a long moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly NSFW towards the end.

It was 5:30 pm and for once, Pepper managed to leave the office early. Happy had the day off, so she drove herself home.

As she entered the driveway, she noticed the large battered station wagon parked alongside Tony's Audi 8. 

"That looks like Mrs. Monaghan's car..." 

She picked up her phone and spoke into it. 

"Friday, is Tony having a Girl Scouts meeting in the house right now?"

"Yes ma'am. The entire troop and their Den mother as well as Colonel Rhodes."

"James is here too?! Wow! Maybe there's a military related class going on..." 

She drummed her fingers thoughtfully on the steering wheel. "I don't want to disturb their meeting. Are they in the living room, Friday? I'll sneak upstairs to my study."

"They are in the garden, Mrs Potts. And I feel you should go see what they are doing." The AI said with a strange hint of laughter in her electronic voice.

"The garden? Why? What are they doing there?"

"I'm afraid my programming does not feature enough lexicon to describe what is happening. But I implore you to see it for yourself. You must not miss Mr. Potts turn."

Friday's cryptic words had intrigued her.

"Alright, since you put it that way."

She got out of the car and quietly shut its door, leaving her briefcase in it. 

Then Pepper entered the house through the garage door. She walked into the kitchen, slipped off her shoes and then slowly slid the kitchen door open and stepped outside.

The evening sky was slowly growing dark, so she expected the back lights to be on. But instead, she could see a row of bright orange lanterns strung around a corpse of trees in the near distance. 

"Looks like that's where they are."

She walked over the lawn, the crisp slightly dewy grass tickling her bare feet. As she neared the trees, she could hear the sound of little girls laughing and pop music playing.

Now she could see a small makeshift stage, assembled in the clearing of trees. The music was coming from the large speaker units strategically mounted on two trees behind the stage.

The little girls were seated on the green grass before the stage. She couldn't see Tony or Rhodes anywhere. 

Mrs Monaghan was standing in one corner of the stage, a mike in her hand.

"Alright girls, are you excited for our next models?!" She announced.

The little girls began to whoop and cheer happily and the music changed.

Pepper carefully stepped closer to the edge of the audience, trying to remain out of Mrs Monaghan's line of sight. 

Two old sheets were strung up as stage curtains and because of the lanterns behind them, she could see the silhouettes of two girls waiting in the wings.

"First, we have Annika representing 'Summer'."

A lanky little girl nervously came on the stage, dressed in lime green overalls and a yellow tank top. She was wearing sunglasses and had a sand bucket in one hand.

She took two hesitant steps forward and then stopped.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart, we are all your friends!" Mrs Monaghan said encouragingly and the little girls started to chant her name.

Little Annika smiled and walked right to the edge of the stage. Then she stuck her tongue out cutely and flashed the peace symbol, winking one eye. The little girls went wild.

Pepper smiled to herself.

_I remember someone else who loved to use that symbol while posing for photographs._

"And here comes Morgan representing Spring!"

To Pepper's delight, her daughter shyly stepped out from behind the curtains. She was wearing one of her favorite outfits: a shoulder-less navy blue dress with white polka dots.

But what really captivated Pepper, was her hair. She wore a delicately woven crown of daisies with her long chestnut tresses streaming around her shoulders.

_Tony's touch... for a man who has spent most of his years working with metal, he has a fine way with flowers and hair..._

Morgan was smiling but she didn't move, she just stood stiff and frozen on the spot with nerves.

Pepper instinctively stepped forward, thinking to help her out but then she saw a familiar male figure appear behind the curtains. 

Morgan turned slightly towards the shadow and visibly relaxed.

_That looks like Tony... he's telling her something..._

Then she walked forward confidently, her smile natural and bright.

Morgan reached the end of the stage and curtsied prettily.

"Don't they both look wonderful?" Mrs Monaghan said, beaming. "Give them a big round of applause!"

The girls clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Pepper clapped hard along with them, filled with pride and love.

With a little support from Mrs Monaghan, Morgan and Annika stepped off the stage and sat down with their friends.

"Unfortunately, we are at the end of our fashion show!"

Immediately, the air was filled with loud sniffs and wails but Alice held up her hands and the girls quietened down.

"But we end with a most special event, a fashion battle royale!"

The young audience went wild, whooping and cheering loudly.

"That's right, our charming and handsome hosts will now face off in an epic fashion showdown! And we, the lucky audience, get to decide which one of them wore it BEST!"

The girls were clapping and chattering so loudly, that no one noticed Pepper's loud gasp of astonishment.

Alice held up a golden cardboard ornament with something sparkly at its tip.

"Here's the coveted Best in Show trophy! Are the contestants ready?"

She heard Tony and Rhodes yell from behind the curtains. 

"Alright! Are the judges ready?"

"YES! The girls shouted with a resounding roar. 

Pepper moved closer towards the stage, still remaining at the edge of the audience. She was so excited to see what was going to happen next.

Alice beamed and then the song "Wild Blue Yonder" began to play over the speakers. Rhodes poked his head through the curtain, with a broad grin.

"First up, we have Colonel James Rhodes of the U.S. Air Force! Give him a big hand!"

Rhodes pushed the curtain aside and walked down the stage, straight and tall. He was wearing his uniform's sky-blue shirt and tie. His dark blue three-button coat was pinned jauntily to his left shoulder, falling stylishly over his left arm. But instead of his official dark blue trousers, he wore stylish camo-khaki shorts with brown lace-up shoes and no socks. Coupled with his aviators and his flight cap perched on the left side of his head, he seemed to have walked straight out of a fashion magazine.

Pepper was taken aback. 

_Wow, that's... that's such a Look! I can't believe James put this together! On his own! He looks like a model!_

The girls oohed and aaahed appreciatively. Alice was already clapping enthusiastically, practically bouncing off the stage with delight. 

"Doesn't Colonel Rhodes look sexy, I mean! Smart! Doesn't the Colonel look smart, girls?" 

James sauntered boldly to the edge of the stage and crossed his arms over his chest, standing proud. 

The girls cheered for him and he smiled and waved. 

"Colonel Rhodes, great job! Now it is time for our next contestant!"

Pepper looked excitedly at the curtains. She could see Tony's shadow as he stood right at the edge. 

Then the music track changed. The familiar loud bass guitar tune of 'Back in Black' filled the air. The girls began to shriek and cover their ears.

The curtain parted and Tony strutted onto the stage. Pepper felt her jaw drop. She was flabbergasted. 

Tony was wearing a thigh-high halter dress, which was covered in glittering black sequins. The plunging v-neck of the dress would have left his chest bare but he had worn a black sleeveless vest underneath, that clung to his chest, highlighting his long bare biceps and arms. 

The dress clung seductively to his narrow hips and flared over his thighs alluringly. Amazingly, it was just the right size. 

She gulped as she lowered her eyes over his thick muscular legs covered in fine fishnet stockings and his feet encased in dangerously high block-heel pumps. 

_Aren't those... my BOSS heels? Okay but where did he get the dress from?_

As he sashayed down the runaway, she noticed with awe that he had applied makeup. He had used contour, to accent his cheeks and beard. His eyes were laden with a thick layer of mascara, giving him a smokey mysterious air. He had combed his hair sideways and slicked it back with gel.

In typical Tony Stark style, he was really working the look: batting his eye lashes, pouting his lips, walking carefully with one foot in front of the other, which was impressive, considering he was wearing heels. 

The girls had gone wild. They were clapping and stamping their little feet, filling the air with shrieks and screams of appreciation. 

Mrs. Monaghan dropped the mike as he passed her with a cheeky wink. He reached the end of the runway and sexily cocked one hip, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Rhodes rolled his eyes as Tony blew kisses at the crowd. 

Pepper found herself clapping madly along with them. 

_Wow, wow, I have never seen Tony like this! Oh my god! He looks amazing!_

Mrs Monaghan seemed to have recovered her wits, for she slowly murmured, "Mr. Stark, that's... that's quite an outfit! I must say!"

He smiled and curtsied prettily, making the den mother turn a bright shade of red. Pepper could understand why.

_Up close, she must have quite a view! With that short skirt and those tight sexy stockings... his legs look so hot! The material clings to them so beautifully... and look at his ankles! And that ass..._

Pepper focused on Tony's firm backside covered by the tight dress. The sequined material hugged his butt lovingly and flared outwards from his thighs, really enhancing his behind. 

Suddenly she felt very warm.

_I've got to control myself! There are children around!_

"So! So let's start the vote, shall we?" Mrs. Monaghan said, fanning herself with the mike. 

Then Pepper heard Morgan say "Mommy!" and turned. Her daughter ran into her arms, squealing. All eyes were on her now.

"Mommy, you came home! You didn't tell us!"

"I didn't want to interrupt your show, you guys seemed to be having such fun!"

"Oh goodness gracious, Mrs. Potts is here!" The Den mother said nervously. Tony's reaction was funny, he started tugging the skirt of his dress down, making James laugh.

Pepper said loudly, "Girls, contestants, please carry on, don't let me disturb you!"

"But Mrs. Potts, I think since you are here..." Mrs. Monaghan said excitedly, "You should be the judge. What do you say, girls?"

Pepper started to object but was shouted down by the cheering girls. 

To her surprise, one of them took her hand and led her towards the stage. 

"I can't be the judge! I can't be objective, one is my husband and the other is my good friend!" 

Rhodes and Tony helped her step onto the stage. 

"It is okay, Pepper. Just choose the better man." James said with a wink. 

"The better dressed man." Tony said firmly. Then he looked straight at her and slowly batted his lashes. The look made her knees weak but she steeled herself and accepted the mike. 

"Erm... let's see...so... so Colonel Rhodes..." She gestured at James on her left. "He has used his uniform impressively. The glasses, the cap, the jacket... wow..."

"Thank you, ma'am..." James tipped his hat at her. 

"And here we have Mr. Stark..." She gave Tony a long look, raking in his narrow firm body in the sexy glittering dress and swallowed, trying not be inappropriate. "Erm... well, he looks nice too... the dress is... dammm... I mean, wow... and nice shoes and erm... great eyes... its a great party look..."

Tony blew her a kiss and she fought the urge to grab him.

"So..." Pepper said lamely, "How do I choose... I really can't... between them..."

"Let's help Mrs. Potts here!" said Mrs. Monaghan and the girls began to cheer. "Okay, how many vote for Colonel Rhodes?"

A decent number of girls put their hands up and Pepper did so as well. 

"That's great! How many vote for Mr. Stark?!"

This time, a lot of hands were up and Mrs. Monaghan raised her hand as well. 

James groaned and Tony pumped his fist triumphantly. 

"The hands have it! Mr. Stark wins Best in Show! A big round of applause for our contestants for being such good sports!"

Mrs. Monaghan came forward with the trophy, beaming brightly. She handed it to Tony, who promptly kissed it and then blew a raspberry at James. 

"That's all, girls! Now let's proceed inside for some snacks!"

With an alarming speed, the girls got up in unison and ran back to the house.

Mrs. Monaghan quickly said, "I must thank you, Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes for being so kind to let us do this now... excuse me!"

She surprised them by lithely jumping off the stage and shouting, "Girls! No running and pushing! Patti, wipe your feet before you enter the house!" 

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Morgan came running gleefully towards the stage. Tony picked her up midway and swung her into his arms. 

"Daddy, you won! Yaah!" 

She gave her father a loud kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd win! You look so pretty!" 

"Thank you, pumpkin!" She giggled as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I should have known better than to go up against pretty man Stark here." James said wryly.

"But you look so handsome, Uncle James!" Morgan patted him cutely. 

"Really? Thanks Morgan. Did you vote for me?" 

"Hmmm..." she looked at Daddy and then smiled shyly at James. "I voted for Daddy coz he was prettier.... sorry..."

James exhaled with a sad smile and Tony cockily said, "You hear that, Platypus? I am prettier!"

"Yeah, yeah, well... you clean up good, Stark..."

"Speaking of clean up..." Tony looked around. "Ladies, please go in without us. James and I will take this all apart and join you."

He lowered Morgan down and helped her off the stage. Then he kissed Pepper lightly on the cheek. 

"I'll see you in a bit, Boss..."

"Sure Tony. James. Come in when you are done." 

Pepper wistfully watched Tony sashay to the back of the stage.

_I wish we could be alone for a little bit...I want to see more of him in his dress._</i>

Then she felt Morgan tug on her hand and sighed. 

_But we have a kitchen full of little hungry girls and I need to help Mrs. Monaghan. So my need for some alone time with Tony, will have to wait._

She turned to leave, then a firm hand closed over her shoulder. 

"Hey Pep..." Rhodes said softly. "Let's trade places. You help Pretty Boy and I'll go inside to help with the girls."

Her heart jumped with joy. 

"Really James?! I mean, you don't have to, its so kind of you... oh but there are a lot of little girls in there!" 

"It's alright..." James said with an easy smile. "I have got Little Miss Alpha as my wing lady." 

He took Morgan's hand. "Can you help me with this mission?"

"Some intelli for ya, Uncle James." Morgan said seriously. "Patti and Daisy put their hands in their mouth.... a lot! And then they touch everything!"

"Oh my... I'll keep that in mind. Take your time, Pepper." 

He gave her a slow wink. She blushed but gladly stepped back onto the stage and walked towards the curtains. 

Pepper pushed them aside and looked around. Tony was busy undoing a thick knot around a tree trunk. The muscles in his arms clenched and rippled in the delicate yellow light as he struggled with the knot.

"Platypus, you mind undoing your tough sailor's knot?"

"I can help you out, sexy..." she said softly and he lifted his head in shock.

"Pep! I thought you were going to help Alice!" 

She came closer to him and began to untie the knot. 

"I decided to stay with you...there!" 

The knot opened and one of the curtains fell around them.

"Thanks boss..." Tony began to wind the rope around his hand. 

"Say, how come you are home so early?"

"Meeting got canceled. Say, Mr. Stark, I am dying to know where you got the dress from. I know those are my shoes but that dress..."

He squirmed. 

"Yeah well.... I had to use your shoes, I had to complete the look. This dress... this I found when you made me clean out the attic that day. I think I bought it for you... for your birthday... maybe 6 or 7 years ago? I can't remember but I never got around to giving it to you... because I knew you wouldn't like it. It was an impulse buy..."

"Oh... its a nice dress..." she trailed her fingers across its shimmering skirt.

Tony snorted. "You say that, Potts, but you never wear anything I buy for you!"

"That's because... sometimes your choice is a little too bold."

"Hmmmm..." he smirked. Then he bent to pick up the curtain. 

She watched the skirt rise up, exposing inches of his taut broad thighs. And his thick ass.

"Honestly, would you wear a dress like this?" He asked curiously. 

She moistened her lips. "I don't think I can carry it as well as you are...." 

Tony straightened, so she quickly raised her eyes to his face.

"No way, Potts! You got legs for days!"

Pepper stepped right in front of Tony and gently leaned against him. He stiffened and then trembled, when she lightly grazed his fishnet-covered thigh with her fingers. 

"I beg to differ, Mr.Stark, you got some sexy legs right here." 

She pushed her hand higher up his skirt and then gasped with delight.

"Tony! Is this... are you wearing a thong?!" 

He flushed. "I had to, Potts! This dress is too clingy! If I wore briefs, it would be indecent!"

She cupped him gently through the silky thong and he closed his eyes with a moan. 

"Potts... what are you doing to me..."

With her other hand, she unzipped his dress. Then she pushed one strap off and sank her teeth gently into his broad shoulder.

"Pepper!" He shivered all over.

"Isn't it obvious, Pretty Boy..." she whispered, nipping his ear lobe lightly with her teeth. "I want to have my wicked way with you."

He gasped and then groaned when she slid her fingers into his thong. 

"Wait...wait! This look, this dress! It is turning you on??"

She pulled back and quirked an eyebrow. "Of course, it is."

"Really?" He said in awe.

She pushed the other strap off and the dress fell off him with a soft whoosh. 

Pepper raked her gaze over Tony's vest-clad abdomen, the sexy black triangle of cloth covering his crotch and the slim band of the fishnets stretched across the top of his thick thighs. 

She growled low in her throat and dragged the bottom of his vest up, exposing his flat hard abdomen.

"The girls!" He croaked. 

"Are safely inside and we will not be missed. Now stand still, Best in Show..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs more friends like James Rhodes. 
> 
> Since I am bad at describing dresses, you can see the dress here:  
https://www.palaceofchic.com/party-dresses-sexy-v-neck-dresses-women-backless-halter-black-gold-mini-dress-party-tassel-summer-dress-women-black/
> 
> Do you think Tony would look good in a dress? I read a lot of fics that talked about it and at the time, I couldn't see the appeal but when I saw the dress, I felt he would look in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper had come home, dead tired. She fell asleep, the moment she laid her head on her pillow. Now right in the middle of her sleep, her bladder was pestering her to wake up. She lolled about on the bed, trying to put it off as long as she could but in the end, the call of nature won and she had to get up. 

She sleepily rolled out of bed and in a zombie-like trance, walked to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she was back in bed, bundled up beneath the covers, warm and toasty. 

She closed her eyes and turned over to snuggle Tony. But he wasn't there. This fact penetrated her sleep-addled brain and she blinked herself awake. 

Tony's side of the bed was warm and rumpled but his bed covers were pushed back and his slippers were still in the bedroom. 

Pepper sat back against the pillows and looked at the large bright yellow numerals on her bedside clock. 

"2 AM... he must have woken up and gone to his lab... but nowadays he doesn't do that..." 

She picked up her Stark Phone from the table by her bed and opened the security camera monitoring software. She watched the live video feed of the basement lab carefully but she couldn't see Tony there. 

"Where could he be? Maybe in the kitchen for some late-night munchies? It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

She took a deep breath and then stood up. 

"I am awake anyways, so I might as well go find him... knowing Tony, he must be fast asleep on the kitchen counter." 

Pepper pulled on her robe, stepped into her slippers and left the bedroom. She passed by Morgan's room and then stopped in her tracks. Reversing quickly, she saw that Morgan's bed was empty too. 

She sighed with exasperation. 

"Of course, any child of Tony's had to inherit his nocturnal habits and my darling daughter has it in spades. So father and daughter are up and about somewhere in the house." 

Appeased that they were together, she was going to return to her bed when she realized that the next day was a school day. 

Pepper quickly walked down the stairs and moved towards the kitchen. The house was completely silent and dark, as she moved through the corridor, the bio-sensor lights began to light up in each room she passed.

"Tony..." she called out softly. "Morgan, where are you?"

She entered the kitchen, only to find it empty. 

"Let me check the basement for myself."

She backtracked and went down the basement stairs to reach Tony's underground high-security lab. Standing by the glass secure doors, she punched in her code and entered the lab. 

"Tony! Morgan! Hello! Is anyone in here?"

But the lab was also empty and silent. 

A niggling seed of fear whispered in her head but she pushed it away and resolutely climbed the stairs. 

"Tony!" She called out in the corridor. "Morgan!" 

But there was no answer. 

"Did they leave the house? Wait, let me check if the cars are still there!"

She jogged to the garage door through the main living room and opened it. All 6 cars, including Tony's Audi were neatly parked in their reserved spots.

Pepper took a deep breath. 

"So they haven't left the house but where could they be?"

She once again, checked the living room and the kitchen. Then she raced upstairs and checked her study and their guest bedrooms. But there was still no sign of Morgan or Tony. 

Now she was worried. 

"What could have happened? Why didn't they wake me?"

Then she smacked herself. 

"Friday! Friday will know!"

She opened the AI's programming panel in their bedroom and tapped in her security code. Friday's bright blue power button began to flash. 

Pepper stared at it with growing horror. 

"Why did Tony disable Friday? What's going on?!" 

She punched the little black switch that forced Friday's electronic system to reboot. 

Stark home monitoring system offline. System upgrade in progress.

"So that explains why Friday is off... oh no! How do I find them now?!"

She absently paced across the room, thinking hard. Then she saw something. 

"Is that... a light in the tree-house? Why is there a light there? Could they be there?"

Pepper ran out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. She slammed open the kitchen door and bolted across the lawn. It was pitch-dark but she used her mobile phone for light as she ran towards the tree-house. 

Now she could clearly see a bright yellow light emanating from the tree-house. She climbed up the rope ladder and hoisted herself onto the narrow wooden platform.

The tree-house just had a door-shaped entrance and picturesque glass windows. The entrance however, was covered with a fine wispy cotton-like sheet. 

But much to her relief, she could see Morgan's shadow through the sheet. 

"Morgan! Tony!" She called out, "What are you both doing in there?"

The shadow shifted and then the sheet moved slightly. Pepper gasped with happiness when Morgan poked her little head through an opening in the cloth. 

"Mommy!" She whispered loudly. "You woke up!"

"Morgan H. Stark! Young lady, you scared me!" She cupped her daughter's face tightly through the opening. 

"Why are you here at 2 am in the morning?! And where is your father!"

Morgan whispered, "Mommy, you gotta be quiet! Don't wake up daddy!"

"What, wait, is your father in there? What happened?"

"He's sleeping! I'll let you in but you gotta be quiet!" Her daughter said in such a firm tone that Pepper was momentarily taken aback.

Morgan gently tugged away the sheet and Pepper bent her head and stepped into the house. 

In one corner, Tony lay on a sleeping bag, curled up into a little ball. She dropped to her knees and scooted over to him. He was fast asleep, his hands tucked childishly under his chin, his chest covered by a bright red Nemo blanket that was too short for him because it only reached his hips. 

Then she looked around in wonder. The tree-house was covered in white wispy sheets like a chrysalis made of cloth. Two lanterns in opposite corners, bathed the small room in a gentle yellow light. 

"Hold on! These are my ancient bed-sheets! The ones I had before moving in with your father! How did you find them?"

"Daddy and I always use these to build forts and tents when we are playing together." Morgan whispered softly.

Pepper knelt by her daughter's side. "Morgan, honey, what happened to Daddy?" 

She nibbled on her lip, looked back at her father and then back at her.

"Daddy had a nightmare. He was scared. He wanted somewhere safe." 

Pepper gasped softly. She knew very well that Tony experienced haunting bad dreams from time to time but he was very cagey about them, so she never forced him to tell her.

"Did he wake up you up?"

"No, I heard Daddy walking up and down outside my room. So I got up. We went down to the kitchen together and Daddy had some milk but..." She stopped talking and just looked at Pepper with her wide shimmering brown eyes.

"But... what happened then?"

"Daddy was so sad. He was so scared. So I told him I'd build him a fort and keep him safe from the monsters. I am good at building forts. I brought Daddy here." 

Morgan's words filled her with a strange wistfulness. 

_Tony and Morgan share such a strong powerful bond of love. She's so young, yet she's already protecting her father from his monsters in his head. She's just 6 and already Tony is reaching out to her, she's his lifeline, his everything. _

She touched her forehead to Morgan's and kissed her nose. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" 

"You worked all day, Mommy. You need your rest." Morgan whispered. "It's okay, I'll take care of Daddy. You should rest." 

She hugged Morgan. "My brave strong girl. You protect us both so much. What would we do without you?"

"I love you, Mommy..." her daughter whispered in her hair. "I'll always take care of you and Daddy..."

Pepper squeezed Morgan to her, closing her eyes, savoring the feel of her soft small body in her arms. 

"You guys scared me so badly..." she whispered. "I woke up and your father's gone and your bed empty... and Friday was switched off. I just... I was so worried." 

"Sorry, mommy..." 

She pulled back, holding her daughter lightly. 

"It's okay, pumpkin. But it is late. You need to sleep. Come back to the house. Daddy will be fine here."

"No!" Morgan whispered in anguish. "We can't leave Daddy alone! What if the monsters come back in his sleep?" 

Pepper looked at Tony, peacefully asleep and sighed inwardly. 

_She's right. If Tony has another bad dream and wakes up all alone... that's horrible. We should stay with him._

Out loud, she whispered, "Alright, let's sleep here tonight. We can snuggle up to Daddy. How does that sound?"

"Yaah!" Morgan whispered, smiling widely. "Slumber party in the tree-house!"

"That's right!" She stroked her daughter's hair tenderly. "Now you wait here while I go back and get our camping bags."

Her daughter nodded solemnly. "I'll guard Daddy, till you come back."

Pepper ran back to the house quickly. From the garage, she picked up two sleeping bags and a large blanket. Then she ran back to the tree-house. With Morgan's help, they spread the blanket across Tony, covering him completely. Then she helped Morgan enter her sleeping bag, before crawling into hers. 

Between them, they sandwiched Tony in a warm snug cocoon of sleeping bags and their bodies. 

"Daddy's safe now, Morgan..." Pepper whispered. "Please go to sleep."

She didn't receive an answer and raised herself slightly, to look over Tony's shoulder. Then she smiled.

Morgan was fast asleep, cuddled up against her father's back. 

Pepper closed her own eyes and slept.

* * *

Warm sunlight peeked into the corners of the cozy darkness. She felt something soft and fragrant gently placed on her head. Then she turned and opened her eyes. 

She looked up into Tony's smiling face, his eyes molten brown and soft as they gazed into hers. 

"Hey, queen of my heart... good morning..."

She sleepily pushed herself up and instinctively hugged him. 

"Tony Stark, you frightened me badly last night! You just disappeared without telling me!"

He rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered, "I had such a bad dream... but Morgan took care of me... and then today morning... I found both my defenders by my side, protecting me in my sleep..."

She let him go and touched her hair. Then she carefully lifted the object from her hair and gazed at it in wonder.

Tony murmured gently, "There is a flower, a little flower

With silver crest and golden eye,

That welcomes every changing hour,

And weathers every sky. This is from a poem I read... a while back..." 

Similar to the one he had made for Morgan for the garden fashion show, Tony had created a delicate wreath of daisies for her.

"Thank you, Tony, it's so beautiful!"

"No, Pep... thank you..." He whispered simply. "You and Morgan... you are my safe haven from the storms in my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from "A Field Flower", by James Montgomery.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of little feet softly treading on carpet, penetrated her deep sleep. Then a baby-like flowery aroma tickled her nose and she slowly came to consciousness.

Big melting caramel spheres filled her vision.

"Mommmmmy..." her baby girl said and she blinked to clear her sleepiness. 

Morgan was kneeling by her bed, curiously staring at her.

"Hey! Don't wake your mother up!" She heard Tony whisper loudly. "Let her sleep!"

She cleared her throat and murmured, "It's alright, I am up."

Pepper slowly sat up in bed.

"Yaah, mommy's awake!" Morgan quickly clambered onto the bed.

She pulled her daughter onto her lap and kissed her cheeks, making her giggle.

"Sorry, Pep... we didn't mean to wake you. Morgan just wanted to say goodbye." Tony said apologetically and she turned towards him.

He stood in the bedroom doorway, carrying Morgan's bright pink Dora the Explorer backpack in one hand and a cooler in the other.

"Goodbye..." Pepper drowsily looked from father to daughter. "Is it time for school? Did I sleep in?" 

She looked at her bedside clock and gasped in alarm.

"It is 6 am! Where are you guys going?"

"Mommy, today's the school trip to the Science and Natural History museum!" Morgan said excitedly. "We gotta go to school and take the bus and then drive across the highway and then there's a long road and..."

Pepper absently nodded along as Morgan went on and on about the journey. She was busy racking her brains, trying to recall what she knew about this planned trip.

Then she snuck a glance at Tony and the guilty expression on his face said it all.

_You forgot to tell me about this, didn't you?!_ she mouthed and he nodded sheepishly.

Pepper sighed, shaking her head at him but then Morgan had come to the end of her explanation, so she focused on her daughter. 

"Someone's very excited." She said, laughing at her daughter's visible happiness.

"Of course! We get to see dinosaurs and oh! There's a space section! Daddy and I love space!" 

She cuddled Morgan to her and looked at Tony. 

"Of course, you do. But 6 Am... Tony..." 

She knew his late sleeping habits well and was shocked that her nocturnal husband was up at 6 am, dressed in his favorite combat trousers and a baseball jacket with a Raiders cap.

He smirked at her arrogantly. 

"I can get up on time when I have to, Potts."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Or did you just stay awake the whole night, with intentions of sleeping on the way?"

Tony blinked and then said quickly, "Morgan honey, let's go! We don't want to keep mommy up."

"You are leaving right now!" Pepper was surprised. "What about breakfast? I'll make something quick."

"There's no need, Mommy! Daddy and I just had some milk! My whole class is meeting at McDonald for breakfast in 5 minutes!"

"For greasy hash-browns and cheap yucky coffee..." Tony said with a grimace.

"You can have a cheeseburger, Daddy." Morgan said solemnly.

"Good idea, pumpkin. We can split one. And have ice cream." He said with a wink and she giggled.

Pepper knew she was expected to object, so she said mock sternly, "Don't you dare, Tony Stark!"

Tony pouted, making Morgan burst into peals of laughter.

"Guess I should not keep you guys any further." She hugged Morgan to her and kissed her loudly on her soft cheek. 

"Have fun, pumpkin. Take care of daddy. Don't lose sight of him or let him trouble any of the museum folks or your teachers for that matter. Don't let him eat too much at McDonald's because he'll get a tummy ache."

"Oi!" Tony objected and Pepper smirked at him.

"I will, mommy..." Morgan kissed her cheek and she helped her daughter off the bed.

"Let's go! Let's go! Come on!" Tony said impatiently and she ran happily to him.

Pepper crawled towards the edge of the bed on her knees.

"Have fun at the office, boss!" Tony said with a cheeky little wave. "I'll message you when we are on our way back."

He turned to leave and she called out, "Hey! Hot stuff! Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked back at her, confused and she crooked her finger at him

"Come here and give me my goodbye kiss..."

Tony's lips curved slowly. "How could I forget?" 

She sat up on her knees as he came towards the bed. 

Pepper wound her arms around Tony's neck and pulled his head down gently. 

"Oh Mr. Stark, I love watching you in DAD mode..." She whispered against his face. "I get so turned on... come here and give me a big smooch...."

She didn't wait for his reply, she just kissed him hard, winding her fingers into his tufty hair. Tony groaned against her mouth and she felt the bed dip as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him.

He pressed feverish kisses all over her neck and throat and it was her turn to moan. Then he lowered her to the bed and moved his hand under her shirt. 

"Tony!" She gasped out, "Tony, you got a school trip, remember?"

Tony pulled back and looked at her sorrowfully. She giggled and rubbed her nose against his. 

"Serves you right for not waking me up earlier."

"Oh man..." He moved his rough warm hand across her stomach, making her tremble and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Bye bye, boss..."

* * *

It was 3 pm in the afternoon.

Pepper was in a budget meeting with her head accountant and the head of the R&D department. They were going over new research proposals.

"There is a growing need to reduce the carbon footprint of grazing farm animals, such as cows and goats. Especially in farming areas of the country, Mrs. Potts. And my research teams want to work on a air-cleaner prototype that can do that, at a reasonable cost, so that small and big farms can benefit." The gangly scientist said enthusiastically.

"Your research certainly looks promising. I saw you have specs and designs ready to begin work." She said, patting the stack of white papers by her side. "So what do your teams need to make this happen?"

Just then, there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Yes, come in."

Her secretary, Brenda, poked her head through the door. She seemed very worried.

"Mrs. Potts... so sorry to disturb you!" She said nervously. "But you are listed as the emergency contact for Mr. Stark! And so-"

Pepper stood up, her heart pounding in her chest with fear.

"What happened to Tony?"

"The hospital won't tell me anything! They just said he's been hospitalized and you should co-"

Pepper didn't need to hear anymore. She pulled out her mobile phone and dialed 5.

* * *

Five minutes later, she and Happy were zooming down the expressway in her Mercedes.

"What the fuck happened?!" Happy yelled as he weaved the big car through traffic.

"I don't know, Happy!" She was so sick with fear. "I tried calling Morgan's teacher and her den mother but I keep getting a line busy signal!"

"It must be coz the museum is in the mountains and its hard to get a network signal!"

Then he punched the horn, swearing loudly at a car in his path. "Hey buddy! Get off the road if you don't know how to drive!"

"Happy, just get us there in one piece, please!"

She clutched her seat belt as Happy took a tire-screeching turn at an intersection.

* * *

The Natural Science and History museum was forty-five minutes away from her office. But thanks to Happy's erratic driving skills (which he had to develop because of Tony's habit of being late all the time), they reached there in 20 minutes.

The museum receptionist told her that Tony had been admitted in the research college hospital next door. Morgan was with him.

Pepper and Happy left the museum, ran over the sprawling campus and entered the lobby. There, they were redirected to the top floor, which housed all the out patients.

As they rode the elevator up, Pepper tapped her foot nervously. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what might have happened.

_Did his Arc weaken him? This might be just like palladium poisoning all over again! But no! That doesn't make sense! These are nanobytes, they aren't chemical they are... they are machines! Tony said they were biochemical in constitution but he could be wrong! He could have rushed the research without thinking of the long term consequences!_

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Pep... we are here." Happy said, holding the elevator doors open.

"Oh yes... coming."

The top floor lobby was eerily quiet. She walked straight to the circular desk, where a young nurse was working on a computer.

"Good morning. Can you tell me which room Mr. Stark is in?"

The nurse looked her over suspiciously. "How are you related to the patient?"

"I'm his wife. Pepper Potts."

The nurse narrowed her eyes. "Can I see some id please?"

Pepper was a bit non-plussed but she pulled out her company id badge and handed it to the nurse. The nurse examined it and then raised wide eyes to Pepper.

"Oh shit! I mean! Excuse me! I am sorry, you genuinely are Mrs. Potts!"

She stood up quickly. "Come right this way please!"

Pepper and Happy followed the nurse down a long white corridor. The rooms on either side, seemed to be empty.

"I must apologize for being so suspicious back there..." The nurse said over her shoulder. "With Mr. Stark on premises, I need to be cautious. You just missed the lunch rush!"

Pepper was confused. "Lunch rush? Why?"

The nurse grinned at her. "Ma'am, you do know that the research college is an all-girls college, right?

As they walked, voices could be heard in the distance. The voices grew louder and Pepper had to raise her own voice to be heard.

"I didn't know that but what does that have to do with-"

They rounded a corner and Pepper's words died on her lips.

The corner ended in a dead end, which housed a single room. But the small passageway was filled with young women, talking loudly and excitedly to each other.

Pepper heard Happy let out a low whistle of appreciation and she gave him a look. He flushed and shrugged sheepishly.

They followed the nurse as she pushed a way for them through the crowd of women.

"Excuse me, coming through. Patient's people here. Make way."

"Quite a turn out for old Tony, huh?" Happy said.

The nurse murmured, "We don't get too many visitors around these parts. Especially not handsome eligible super-heroes like Mr. Stark."

"Eligible!" Pepper protested hotly. "I am his wife! We have a 6 year old child together!"

The nurse stood by the door and knocked on it gently.

"Try explaining that to the group inside." She said, winking at Pepper.

The door slowly cracked open and a curly-haired young lady with large hoop earrings and streaked green hair, poked her head through.

"What is it, Margie? You know the rules, no one gets in!"

"Mr. Stark's WIFE is here." The nurse enunciated with a smirk.

The young lady in the doorway, looked at Pepper with wide eyes. "Oh! Oh! Yes! Please come in!"

The crowd of women behind them noticed and started to push forward. "Hey, it's not fair! We want to meet Mr. Stark too! Hey let us in!"

"Get in quick!" Margie said and Pepper found herself and Happy being pulled inside the room quickly. The door shut behind them.

She noticed how the private medical room was large and spacious, with gentle lighting. But then she got a good look at her husband.

Tony was sitting up in the hospital bed, surrounded by three beautiful young women in white coats, fussing over him.

"Mr. Stark, you look flushed, are you okay?"

"Mr. Stark, lay back on the pillows! Don't strain sir! Wait, let me fluff them for you!"

"Are you feeling nauseous? Do you want more apple juice?"

He held up his hands helplessly. "Ladies, ladies I am perfectly alright, I insist!"

"We can't take a chance, Mr. Stark! You could have a concussion!" A tall brunette said firmly, lowering her glasses as she peered at him.

"A concussion! But I didn't hit my head anywhere!"

"You don't know that for sure, Mr. Stark." Another young lady said in a high-pitched soft voice as she adjusted his pillows carefully. "We best keep you under observation."

"Darla is right, Mr. Stark." Said a svelte, red-haired woman with a stethoscope. "You may have bumped your head in the tube."

"Maybe I should check myself."

He shuffled forward to get off the bed but was gently and firmly pushed back.

"Mr. Stark, please do not move! You may worsen your injuries. I can check!" Said the Pillow Fluffer lady.

"No, let me!" Said Glasses.

They both placed their hands on Tony's hair and began to run their fingers through its soft tufts.

"Ah..." Tony gulped and wriggled. "Hey, don't tug so hard!"

The girls began to giggle and he shushed them loudly. "Don't! You will wake up Morgan!"

Pepper then saw Morgan fast asleep on a plush settee in the other corner of the room.

"Darla! Hannah! That's enough!" The red-haired woman said authoritatively. She moved closer to Tony.

"Mr. Stark, to completely rule out a concussion, we must perform an MRI. Would you kindly take off your shirt and jeans?"

Tony turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"Erm ... strip... here! Now! Wait, I don't need an MRI!"

The young lady smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Mr. Stark, I can assure you, it is a standard medical procedure. We need to understand why you were suddenly overcome by a vomiting fit."

She gently squeezed his shoulder and murmured admiringly, "You seem so healthy and so strong, it really is puzzling. Don't worry, we will take good care of you."

Pepper did not like the possessive way, the young woman was touching her Tony. So she cleared her throat and all eyes turned towards her.

"Pep!" Tony squeaked with happiness, bobbing up and down on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

She walked over to his side, gently nudging away Pillow Fluffer.

"I am your emergency contact, remember? The hospital called the office. What happened to you, Tony? Are you alright?"

"I will explain, Miss..." Glasses said firmly.

"It's Mrs. Potts." She said as sweetly as she could, winding her arm around Tony's shoulder. She nearly laughed at the look of utter disappointment that crossed each young woman's face.

"Yes well." Glasses recovered first. "Mr. Stark was brought in here with a severe case of vomiting. He just would not stop throwing up. We had to give him an injection."

"But I am all better now!" Tony said quickly. "I recovered completely! It was just temporary nausea!"

"But Mr. Stark.." said the red-haired doctor patiently. "We do not know what caused your vomiting. It could be a concussion or an underlying infection or..."

He said mutinously, "Ladies, Pep... Happy... it was the effect of the Vomit Tube. I thought I could handle it but..."

"But, it was clear to all, that I beat your sorry old ass and rightly so." A deep crisp voice said out of nowhere and they all turned.

A tall broad-shouldered man in a sky-blue neoprene suit stood in the doorway. He had the lean muscular build of a surfer, complete with long golden hair that touched his shoulders. With his chiseled jaw, beautiful blue eyes and sparkling white teeth, he seemed to walked straight out of a movie.

Behind him, the excited love-struck women in the hallway, squealed and reached for him enthusiastically but were held back by a burly man in a suit. The tall man winked at them, flashing his dimples and they burst into screams before the door slammed in their face.

"Gotta love the fans!" He said with a broad grin. "They insisted on autographs and photos in the medical bay, which is why I couldn't make my way here sooner!"

"Dr. Worthington!" The red-haired doctor said gushingly. "Wow, it is such an honor to meet you! I am Alexis!"

The other doctors rushed forward as well, crowding around the newcomer.

"Ladies, there's no need to be so formal! You can call me Chad!"

Pepper whispered softly in Tony's ear, "Whose the surfer?"

Tony muttered angrily, "Chad. Worthington. The Third. Old nemesis of mine from MIT. Real vain piece of shit."

Chad stepped away from the doctors and came towards her.

"Mrs Potts, I have seen you on too many magazine covers, not to recognize you! How do you do? I am Dr. Chad Worthington the Third, NASA astronaut and researcher."

He took her hand and much to Pepper's surprise, he bent over it and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"My word, Stark really lucked out when he got involved with you." Chad whispered reverently. "You are even more stunning in person! And you lead a Fortune 500 company! Is there anything you can't do?"

Pepper heard Tony growl low in his throat and gently pulled her hand out of his grasp. 

"You are too kind, Dr. Worthington."

"Chad!" He said quickly, flashing her a dazzling smile.

"Chad... this is a long way from NASA."

"Yes, well, I was invited to this esteemed institution to be the chief guest for their annual science fair!" 

He looked back at the doctors. "I couldn't resist the chance to come down here and meet all these lovely scholars!"

They simpered and giggled.

"Now Stark and I ...." Chad turned back to them. He pushed his long blonde hair off his face. "We go way back, don't we, Anthony boy?"

"Unfortunately." Tony muttered irritably.

Chad grinned widely. "Remember our glory days in MIT! I was the star of the track and gymnastics team! You were a scrawny egghead, who became famous for building a robot out of rubbish!"

"Yeah but I graduated suma cum laude at 17... and if I remember correctly, you took two years extra to finish your degree." Tony said with an evil smile.

For a moment, Chad' s bonhomie demeanor slipped. His lips curved into an ugly snarl and his eyes flashed with anger.

But then he recovered himself in time and shrugged. 

"Well, that's all in the past! I hadn't seen you in years, of course I kept reading about you in the news, all your superhero escapades, your stint as Iron Man.... but I was so surprised to see you in the museum, minding schoolchildren!"

"I was kindly invited to be a chaperone for my daughter's school trip." Tony said pointedly.

"A chaperone!" Chad snorted derisively. "You mean a free babysitter!" 

He burst into uproarious laughter.

"Hey!" Happy said in a loud whisper. Pepper saw he was sitting by Morgan on the settee and had draped his coat over her. 

"Keep it down buddy! You'll wake up the kid!"

Surprisingly, Chad turned pale and backed away. 

"Wait, your daughter's here! I thought she was in the museum! What is she doing here?!"

Pepper was confused by his obvious fear, especially when Tony started chortling maniacally.

"Look at the big space man scared of the cute tiny six-year-old!"

"She may be tiny but she's lethal! She's a kicking child demon with hoofs of iron!" Chad said fearfully.

Pepper felt a rush of anger at that sentence but Tony reacted quicker.

"Hey, don't you dare talk about my little girl like that!"

He pushed his feet off the bed.

"Yeah!" Happy whispered angrily. "You take that back, blondie!"

"She grievously injured me!" Chad yelled. "She kicked me so hard I got bruises!"

Moving alarmingly fast for someone so large, Happy rounded the doctors and came straight at Chad. 

"Buddy, listen to me, if you don't keep your voice down and can the insults, I will kick you so hard, your balls will-"

Pepper interrupted sharply, "Happy. Please take Morgan to the car, we will be joining you shortly." 

Happy shut his open mouth and nodded. He tenderly picked up the sleeping Morgan, rested her head on his shoulder and after giving Chad a deadly glare, left the room.

Chad exhaled heavily, once the door closed behind them.

"Oh thank god, I can relax now!"

"Really, Mrs Potts! The tall red-headed doctor, Alexis said with annoyance. "I do not think Mr. Stark should leave! He needs medical attention! This is all-"

But Pepper had reached the end of her patience. She held her hand up authoritatively, silencing the young woman mid-sentence.

"Tony, you were saying something before Dr. Worthington entered. Please continue."

Tony, who was halfway out of the bed, sat back down slowly.

"Well yeah, I was just saying that... erm... maybe the Vomit tube was a little too much for me." 

"That's because you aren't strong enough to handle difficult airborne conditions!" Chad said with a sneer.

"Gentlemen!" Pepper said firmly and they both looked at her. "Can you two please act like adults and stop arguing?"

They both flushed and Chad shuffled his feet awkwardly. 

"Yeah, alright, I'll explain. I saw Tony with his brood of little girls in the Space section of the museum. We had always been friendly rivals at MIT. Seeing him after all these years, must have brought back all those competitive feels. So I challenged him to ride the Vomit Comet with me and see who could hold out the longest."

"Oooh!" The Pillow Fluffer doctor exclaimed. "That explains the continuous vomiting!"

"This is the second time I've heard this term. What is the Vomit Comet?" Pepper asked.

"It's a modified jet that climbs high into the air and then quickly drops mid-air. The occupants of the jet experience weightlessness for at least 5 minutes straight. It's a common training vehicle used to train astronauts for deep space travel." Tony replied.

Pepper was shocked. 

"Hold on. Are you telling me that such a dangerous ride is actually present in a children's museum! For children to ride!"

"Not exactly, ma'am." Chad said smoothly. "The Vomit Comet in this museum, isn't a jet, it is just a small bus with only the passengers section. Its wheels and seats have been removed and the windows are covered with plastic. There's no actual flying.

The bus is suspended by a bungee chord over a significant drop. Once the riders are onboard, it is let go and the chord holds it in place, keeping it from banging into the ground."

"This entire apparatus is housed in one part of the museum's atrium." Tony said with a note of appreciation in his voice. "Quite impressive actually."

"Isn't it?" Chimed Dr. Alexis. "That's why MHRU has one of the best space programs for women."

Pepper stared at Chad incredulously. 

"You challenged my fifty four year old husband to ride a astronautical training vehicle for kicks? And you! Mr. Stark!"

Tony grimaced. "Now Pepper, it's perfectly alright-"

"No, it's not, Tony! What were you thinking, accepting such a dangerous dare? How old are you?"

"Chad questioned my strength in front of my daughter and her class!" Tony said petulantly. "It was a question of defending my honor!"

Pepper controlled her urge to pinch Tony's ears. She just tightened her lips and glared at him. He wilted under her stare.

"Your wife's right, Stark!" Chad said jeeringly. "You simply don't know when to call it quits. You looked ill after the first 3 rides and I told you to accept defeat but you had to keep pushing, didn't you?"

Pepper couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The first 3?! Wait, just how many times did you ride this comet?"

Tony froze like a deer in headlights. He swallowed, looked around evasively and then looked down at his thumbs.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Ten... we went up 10 times. The 11th time is when I started vomiting and couldn't stop."

Pepper was horrified but then her brain said matter-o-factly, _This is Tony Stark. You think he's going to listen to his body and stop pushing himself?_

"10 times!" The Pillow Fluffer and Glasses exclaimed in unison.

"Mr. Stark, ten times is really asking a lot of your body." Dr. Alexis said seriously. "You should have considered the physical strain of such an activity on your health before continuing." 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Yeah, well, Chad is older than me and he can do it, so why can't I?"

"Dr. Worthington has been a part of many deep space orbital travel missions before. Hence, his body has grown used to such physical strain." Dr. Alexis said patiently.

"And I have spent many hours training in the big boy Vomit Comet, Stark." Said Chad. "So I am pretty used to the feeling of weightlessness." 

Pepper wanted to scold Tony as well, so she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Additionally, you forgot that your chest cavity is already strained, thanks to the nano arc embedded in your flesh. And sleep deprivation and dehydration just heighten nausea."

Tony raised his eyebrows at her comically and she replied, "I know your sleeping habits, Stark. You never sleep before 2 am. And today, you were up at 6. Do the math. Plus, you hardly drink any water."

Tony gasped so comically in awe, she forgot she was supposed to be angry with him and giggled. 

"Oh my god, Pepper! If you ever decide to become a super villain, I'm doomed! You know all my weaknesses!" 

"Don't tempt me, Mr. Stark." She said darkly, making him gasp again. "We are going to talk about this. At home. At length."

He gulped and she straightened. 

"Doctors, I sincerely thank you for taking care of my husband. We will be leaving now." 

The ladies erupted into groans of protest but Pepper ignored them. She lent Tony her hand but he lithely stood up on his own and put on his shoes.

"Thank you, Doctors." He smiled broadly at the four ladies. 

They moved towards the door, passing Chad. Tony made a face at Chad, muttering, "Nice meeting you again, Chad."

"Come now Stark, let's not part on bad terms!" Chad clapped him hard on the back, making him wince. "Let's shake hands and call it a fair competition! You tried your best!"

"Alright... yeah..." Tony grudgingly shook the other man's hand. "You won fair and square. I couldn't hold out."

"Good man! Say! Let's take a photo! All of us together! Sort of a erm... celebrity visit for the college!"

"Oh yes!" Squealed the doctors. 

"Mr. Stark, it would mean a lot to us." Said Glasses softly. "Give the hospital the chance to be in the local paper... drum up some publicity.. please?"

Tony and her were at the door. He looked at her with a shrug. "What do you say, Boss?"

"Oh, so now you ask me what to do.... did you think to ask me, when you decided to ride the Vomit Comet 10 times!?" She said sarcastically and he cringed. 

"Please, Mr. Stark please!!!" Squealed Pillow Fluffer.

"Oh alright! But only one photo. And no autographs or signings or stuff like that."

"Sure! Sure!" Chad opened the room's door. "Let's take it with the group outside."

They all walked out into the passageway. The crowd of girls had reduced but those who were there, starting gasping and cheering with excitement.

"Oh my GOD!" 

"It's really him!" 

"Tony!" 

"Tony Stark!" 

"Oh Mr. Stark!" 

"I love you, Iron Man!" 

"GAAHH!"

A series of flashes went off, nearly blinding them and the crowd pushed forward.

"Ladies, ladies! LADIES!" Chad said loudly, holding his hands up. "Settle down with decorum please!"

No one paid him the slightest bit of attention. Then Tony raised his hand and waved, with a dashing smile. 

"Ladies," he began softly. "There's no need to push."

Immediately, the crowd quietened. Pepper smiled to herself at Chad's expression of irritation.

"I'd just like to say... I appreciate you all taking time out of your busy class schedule to come see me today. I really appreciate your concern and care. It is the prayers and love of fans like you, that have kept me alive, all these years." Tony said earnestly. 

The crowd erupted into squeals and gasps. 

"Oh Mr. Stark!" 

"We love you, Mr. Stark!" 

"Mr. Stark, come to our class and talk!" 

"Are you alright, Tony?"

"Thanks to the stalwart care of your fellow medical students," he gestured at the four doctors bashfully standing by the door. "I am perfectly fine!" 

The crowd started cheering wildly. 

"Yes, so I am going to take your leave now."

The cheers quickly changed to groans of disappointment and protests but he held his hands up and they stopped. 

"Before I do, I would like to take a selfie with this group, with you all, so I can remember this day and your kindness! Would you all mind gathering closer?"

Chad looked at him with surprise but before he could react, Tony quickly turned around, standing in front of the huge group of girls. He raised his Stark phone and said "Cheese, everyone!"

Then he snapped a picture, to the delight of his enthusiastic audience. 

"Marvelous! Now to commemorate Dr. Chad's presence here, let's have an official photograph of just the two of us. Chad, if you please?"

He lined himself up with Chad. Pepper and the doctors stepped out of the way. The crowd of girls aimed their cameras eagerly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the highway, plodding along in the mid-day traffic. 

Pepper and Morgan were sitting at the back, while Tony sat up front besides Happy in the driver's seat.

There was pin-drop silence but Pepper could see Tony and Happy sneakily trading smirks and glances through the rear-view mirror.

Morgan bounced up and down excitedly in her seat. "Tell it again, Daddy!"

"Yeah, Tone!" Happy said chuckling merrily. "Tell us again how you barfed all over that arrogant astronut!"

"Happy." Pepper said firmly and Happy flushed. 

Tony said smugly, "So there's Mr. Baby Blues, Mr. Chad, Mr. I've-been-to-Mars-and-back, standing pretty, flashing his baby blues at the camera, giving the widest smile ever. And we shake hands and then I feel, you know, the remnants of my queasiness, my nausea returning. My throat fills up with vomit, I try to cover my mouth to stop it but Chad's got my hand and he won't let go! The idiot thinks I am pretending and plays along. I tried my best to control myself but I couldn't! So, this was so cool! I mean!" 

Tony turned excitedly in his seat, looking at both Happy and Morgan. "I had an out-of-body 3-dimensional experience, I actually saw the vomit launch from my throat, I saw it fly through the air and then SPLASH! Right on Chad's face! Right on his face! A brown gooey mass of ooze right in the dead center of his perfect straight nose!"

Happy burst into laughter, while Morgan cringed and squealed "Eewwwwwww!"

Pepper pinched her nostrils. 

_This is the third time I've heard this vomit tale and it just gets more disgusting with each retelling._

"And then! And then all the cameras went off, capturing that perfect Kodak moment! Me standing there and Chad with his face and suit full of vomit!" 

"Ewwwwwww!" Morgan said again but she had a big grin on her face. 

"He deserved it." Happy muttered. "He was such a rude, mean, sum..." 

He looked up at the rear-view mirror, exchanged glances with Pepper and gulped. "Sum of a triangle." 

Tony giggled at that. Pepper cleared her throat gently and he looked at her. 

"I take it you two enjoyed your field trip today... aside from Tony's...injury." She said gently, looking between him and Morgan in turn. 

Morgan nodded happily with a toothy grin but Tony squirmed in his seat. 

"Good. Good... well... all good things must come to an end. I am afraid, starting from today, you are both grounded. For two weeks."

"Grounded!" Tony said loudly, turning quickly in his seat to look at her. Morgan just blinked her big brown eyes, her little bottom lip quivering. 

Pepper steeled herself. 

_I cannot give in, I cannot give in, I know she looks damn cute when she does that but she needs to be punished for what she did._

"Is this because I kicked the mean astronut, Mommy?" Her daughter said sadly, her eyes limpid melting pools of chocolate in her tiny chubby face. 

"Astronaut. And yes, honey." She tenderly pushed her daughter's hair behind her ears. "You shouldn't have kicked him, Morgan. He's older than you and he deserves your respect. Plus, you shouldn't attack other people like that." 

"But he was being so mean to Daddy! When Daddy was vomiting, the astro... astronaut! He was laughing and laughing and pointing at Daddy! Why was he laughing!"

"Morgan, sweety, I know Dr. Chad was being mean. But... you can't respond to meanness with violence! You need to be the mature one and use your words, soft but firm." 

Her daughter lowered her head. "I am sorry, mommy... I should have used my words. I shouldn't have hit the mean man so hard..."

"Thank you for understanding, Morgan. I understand that you wanted to defend your father, it isn't easy to watch someone you love being teased and Dr. Chad shouldn't have behaved like that. But when you hit him, you stooped to his level and you shouldn't! You should take the high road and be the better person." 

"Mommy's right, coco-puff." Tony said. "You are a much better person than Chad will ever be."

She smiled at them both. 

Tony looked at Pepper. "Alright, copper. What's my crime, huh?"

"You!" She leaned forward and he cowered behind his seat. 

"You are grounded for multiple reasons! Going up in that death-trap, not once but ten times! Frightening the hell out of me in the office with the hospital call! Then, vomiting on Dr. Chad! In front of college students!"

Tony sputtered, "Hey, the guy challenged me!" 

"Yeah, well, YOU didn't have to accept it!"

"Well..erm! I didn't vomit on him on purpose! It was an accident!"

Pepper raised an eyebrow and Tony shrank back. "I promise, Pep. It was an accident." 

"Tony, I don't wholly believe you, you were perfectly fine until the photo, so you are guilty until proven innocent and hence grounded. For three weeks. No roaming around, no field trips or video games or movie nights!"

"You said two weeks before!" 

"Well, I forgot the vomiting on Dr. Chad part! You get an extra week for that. The punishment must suit the crime!"

Tony opened his mouth to argue further, she raised both her eyebrows threateningly and he quickly turned back to face the road. 

Pepper controlled her laughter at his comically petulant expression that she could see through the mirror. He glanced up at her, sniffed indignantly and pouted. 

"I thought Rhodey was my emergency contact..." he mumbled.

"Nope. You always think its Rhodey but for the last 15 or so years... it's been me." She said softly. 

He sniffed again and mumbled, "I should get it changed." 

"Again, you've been saying that for the last 15 years, every time I scold you, you say you will change your contact but you never do it." She said smugly. 

"Humph...coz... its always been you, you always get me out of whatever shit I've gotten into..." he said, smiling at her lovingly. 

She smiled back and then said sternly, "Nice try, Tony but I am not reducing your sentence."

"Damn it... it was worth a try." 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Reader

If you have reached so far, congratulations! I admire your patience and ability to read so much. 

I did not upload chapter 6. It is 4 am and I am too tired. My brain is not cooperating. 

Please forgive me and come back tomorrow. Pepper surprising Tony will be here. 

Sincerely yours

Tired Dawg

P.S. Thank you for reading.


End file.
